Little Legalities - A JordanPhoenix and Feraligreater328 Duet
by JordanPhoenix
Summary: 100 themes of the original drabbles - Ace Attorney Styles! 100-word limit's a hard task, so there's SOME spillage...but there's NO limit to the creativity and thought that went into our snippets of all your fave AA characters! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Introductions

_A/N- JP: This writing challenge was presented to me by the awesome **6GunSally** , who inspired me and **Feraligreater328** to take a crack at this to improve our writer skills, and hopefully, entertain you folks along the way! Like I said in the summary, if there are any particular AA characters y'all want to see in an upcoming theme, just PM me! We aim to please! **6G** , this one's dedicated to you! Thank you for being awesomesauce!_

* * *

1\. **Introduction**

The young-spiky haired student didn't even notice the girl next to him in the University Library, until he turned and nearly knocked her over.

"Oh!" She gasped, doe eyes widening, rosebud lips parted into a gasp of surprise.

A blush crept over his face.

"I – I'm so sorry, Miss," he mumbled. "I didn't see you there. I didn't mean to bump you."

"No, no, it was _my_ fault." She demurely dropped her gaze, her cheeks pink as well.

He extended a trembling hand before he lost his nerve.

"I'm Phoenix Wright." His voice wavered slightly.

Angelic smile.

"I'm Dahlia Hawthorne."


	2. Complicated

2\. **Complicated**

"Adrian? Adrian?! ADRIAN?!"

Adrian jolted up from her day dreams into the angelic feature of Franziska von Karma.

She laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry Ms. Von Karma, I…uh…haven't been sleeping all that well lately…"

Franziska brought a worried hand up to Adrian's cheek. "It's fine. I'm going out on a date with Miles tonight, so head home early okay?"

Adrian nodded. She stood up and left as Miles walked in. She smiled. "Mr. Edgeworth…"

As Adrian excited the complex that Franziska's office was in, she looked back and caught a glance at Miles and Franziska passionately kissing.

Adrian clenched her fists. "Why does every crush I develop have to be so COMPLICATED?!"

Adrian puffed her cheeks out and tromped all the way home, visions of her and Franziska fluttering through her head.


	3. Making History

3\. **Making History**

"Gimme me another!" Maya grunted at Phoenix.

"You sure?" He asked doubtfully. "You've had a two-four already…"

"I _said_ gimme another!"

"OK! But don't blame _me_ if _you_ get sick!"

A loud belch.

Then _first_ , _second, third_ disappeared before his astonished eyes in the next minute.

" _25! 26! 27_! 30 seconds left!" The announcer crowed over the megaphone.

Three more were gone in the next half minute, just as the buzzer sounded.

" _New restaurant record_!" The announcer cried. " _30_ Samurai Burgers in _10_ minutes! Maya Fey, 1st Place Burger Eating Contest Winner!"

The crowd cheered.

" _That_ , Nick, is _making history_!"


	4. Rivalry

**4\. Rivalry**

Athena jogged down the street, the latest jam from _Ninja Sex Party_ blaring in her ears.

She checked the heart monitor on her pedometer. "Oh _hell yea_ h! Doing _good_! _Feel the burn_!" She continued jogging further down the sidewalk, only to come side to side with another woman.

Athena stared at the woman, dressed in all black, with medium-length black hair. The woman looked over and Athena waved at her. "I'm Athena! Who're you?"

The women cockily smirked. "I'm Viola."

The both stared ahead at the food cart on the corner, noticing it only had one more bottle of water.

Athena glared at Viola. Viola glared back. Then they both bolted for the precious liquid. Athena just barely inched out Viola, jumping forward and paying for the water, and sprinted ahead.

She turned and stuck out her tongue. "Suck it!"

Viola growled at her.

Athena sprinted forward.

 _Did I just start a rivalry over water?_


	5. Unbreakable

5. **Unbreakable**

Apollo's eyes were the size of saucers as Trucy recounted her tale to him.

"You're _kidding_ me!"

"It's _all_ true!" Trucy smirked at the attorney's reaction to Phoenix's superhero antics story.

"He's been frequently whipped, pecked by birds, had seeds _and_ boiling coffee thrown at him, fell off a 40-foot high burning bridge into a river, _and_ hit by a speeding vehicle, thrown head first into a telephone pole, but walked away _with just a sprained ankle_?!"

"Yup," she said proudly. "That's why _you_ punching him was _nothing_ , Polly! My Daddy is no ordinary _badass_ you know! He's… _unbreakable_!"

"God DAMN!"


	6. Obsession

**6\. Obsession**

Godot shifted around in his chains. Having been in jail for a few years now, he could honestly say this was one of the only really bad parts about being a convict.

He sighed. "At least the state is willing to pay for this for me…"

He brought the panel up to his visor and read the cover. "Dr. Will Ciuryoo. Specialist in Obsession therapy."

Godot glanced longingly over at the coffee machine across the room and remembered his doctor's advice. "Caffeine will kill you with your age and health problems."

Godot sighed. "Let's hope he can cure my obsession."

The door opened and Dr. Ciuryoo's secretary came out. "You're up next Mr. Armando!"

Godot stood up and plodded towards the door, bumping into Simon Blackquill as he came out.

Blackquill was curt. "Armando."

Godot glanced around the office and sighed. "This place is full of prosecutors…"

Blackquill nodded. "Edgeworth-dono says we're all too obsessive with our hobbies…you should see what Von Karma-dono did to the Doctor with her whip."


	7. Eternity

7 **. Eternity**

She looked at him with her heart in her eyes, welled up with tears of sorrow and promise.

"I'll never love anyone the way I love you," she whispered. "I'll wait for you, Diego Armando. Forever, if I have to."

As always, he was unresponsive to her devoted words as he lay comatose, as silent and still as the grave, on the hospital bed.

Mia leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his.

"I love you, to the moon and back, up to the stars, back down to the sea. Now, tomorrow, and beyond, and for the rest of all eternity."


	8. Gateway

8\. **Gateway**

Jinxie Tenma stared ahead at the gateway that lay before her. She shook in place and held up a stack of dispelling tags in defense.

Trucy placed an understanding hand on her friends shoulder. "Jinxie…you don't have to do this…"

Jinxie swallowed hard. "No…I'm ready. I can do this!"

The weary ticket-taker in front of the children's haunted house sighed. 'May I please take your tickets now?!"

Jinxie nodded and handed him the ticket. Trucy followed suit and the two of them crept into the attraction, Trucy holding Jinxie's hand all the way.

The little magician smiled. "See? This isn't so bad!"

A small grin emerged on Jinxie's face. "Yes. I guess you're-"

Suddenly, a red, hooded demon appeared behind the two of them. The Demon shouted. "Hey!"

Jinxie jumped out of her skin. "AGH! DEMONS!"

Trucy shook her head and glared at the "demon".

" _Way to go,_ Polly!"

Apollo slumped over and sighed. "But…you guys left me behind…"


	9. Death

**9\. Death**

"My condolences, Franziska." Miles pulled her sobbing form into his arms. "I know how hard this must be for you."

"Like you care, Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska wept, her eyes red and swollen. "You hated Papa! But… how could I fault you that…after what he did to you…" She dissolved into another fit of weeping.

"I'm truly sorry. Death is a tragedy, regardless of circumstance." He dried her tears with his finger. "Manfred was your father. You loved him. And I cannot hate him."

"Why, Miles?"

"I tried. But…he gave me you." He swallowed. "And Ich liebe dich, Franziska Von Karma."


	10. Opportunities

10\. **Opportunities**

Shi-Long Lang growled as he stared at the Sushi Conveyor Belt. He stomach growled as he stared at each delicious piece trailing by.

Kay Faraday cut an unimpressed look at him. "We've been sitting here for an hour. I'm bored and the hostess is shooting us dirty looks…"

Lang shook his head. "Shaddup! I don't care. I need to take my time…"

Kay rolled her eyes. "Take your time with what?!"

Lang grunted. "I must pick the right sushi!"

Kay's eyes widened. "Y…you're JOKING right?"

Lang glared at her. "You listen here! Lang Zi says – "

Kay stood up. "For the love of _God_!" And then the adorable ninja paid and left the restaurant.

Lang grimaced at the conveyor belt, waiting for inspiration to strike. He mumbled to himself.

"Lang Zi says he who picks too quickly misses many opportunities."


	11. 33

**11\. 33%**

If there was one thing that Adrian Andrews truly hated, it was statistics. All they ever did was cause people grief, and today was no different.

"33%" she thought as she lay in her hospital bed. "There's only a 33% chance of finding a matching organ before I…"

Adrian choked up at what the Doctor had said.

Adrian would be the first to admit that, ever since Celeste died, she had taken up drinking more and more. But she had never figured that, not five years later, it would result in complete liver failure.

Adrian shuddered as she thought of what would happen if a match wasn't found. And then, the voice of an angel sounded through the door.

"Over consumption of alcohol is dangerous Dummkopf!"

Adrian turned her head and saw Franziska, dressed in a hospital gown. Franziska smiled. "I guess it's a good thing we share a blood type!"


	12. Dead Wrong

_A/N (JP):_ This was requested by, therefore dedicated to, my friend and hilarious FF writer _**Blindknyttstories.**_

* * *

 **12\. Dead Wrong**

" _Please!_ Tell me your exact _Zvarri_ realization moment that t'was _I_ who was the killer and _not_ the thief?" Luke Atmey pressed his hands pitifully against the prison glass separating them.

Phoenix crossed his arms. "When I realized your eccentric, egotistical and attention-seeking self _lacked the stealth_ required to be the great Mask DeMasque."

"Got in tons of mischief trying to be the center of attention as a boy," the former 'Ace Detective' admitted ruefully. "But that habitual behavior _still_ wasn't my gravest mistake."

"Oh yeah? Tell me, what _was_?"

"Underestimating _you_ , Phoenix Wright. For that, ultimately, I was wrong." There was grim resignation in the other man's eyes, even underneath his monocle. " _Dead wrong_."


	13. Running Away

**13\. Running Away**

She wiped her eyes as hastily scrawled onto the notepad. Her hand shook as she wrote.

I hate all of you!

You never wanted me! None of you did!

Then why did you fucking have me?! Why would you bring me…bring ANY of us into this world if you just didn't want us?!

You never show any love to me, just like you never showed any to her before you sent her away! Before you sent my only friend away!

Well I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you! I'm sick of your stupid daughter! And I'm sick of my life!

So…I'm running away. I'm going to make it big! I'm going to be everything you and Mom never believed I could be! I'm going to be special!

She hiccupped and a single tear dropped from her jaw onto the paper.

I'm going to get Iris and we're gonna be great!

So go FUCK YOURSELF!

Sincerely,  
Dahlia Hawthorne


	14. Judgement

**14\. Judgement**

"I just don't get it Diego. What is it with you drinking your weight in coffee each day?"

"Working among these corrupt sorts distorts your view of mankind. All it takes is a single drop of milk to ruin the pure black magic in the cup."

"Yes, coffee's your obsession, but aren't you reaching by making java parallels with unsavory folks?"

"The weak get washed away by the tides of fate...The strong drink it up."

"It makes no sense likening everything to coffee! All coffee does is give you bad breath!" Mia cried.

"…The bitterness…Every time I get lied to, I always down a mug of coffee." He told her quietly. "You're a newbie still, but will understand soon enough, kitten. In the meantime, all I can ask is that you withhold judgement."


	15. Seeking Solace

**15\. Seeking Solace**

Athena adjusted her hair as she was walked into the private visitation room of the Detention Center. She had been to the regular visitation room a lot in the past, but she had only ever been to this room twice. Athena sighed. "And both times…it's been to visit a Blackquill."

Athena was marched into the room and sat down at a table, directly across from Aura Blackquill. For twenty minutes, neither of them spoke. They just awkwardly glanced away from one another.

Then Aura spoke. "Hi…Athena…"

Athena glanced up at her. "Aura."

Aura spoke again. "Do you know why I called you here?"

Athena looked away. "You mentioned that you were seeking to give me solace?"

Aura nodded. "I…I wasn't fair to you. I blamed you for what happened to your Mom. Simon's told me off, but…"

Athena stood up and walked over to Aura, wordlessly embracing her into a hug.

Aura flinched and her lower lip began to tremble. "What are you doing?"

Then, Aura felt a single hot tear from Athena fall onto her. Athena squeezed Aura tighter and squeaked out one sentence. "I miss her too…"


	16. Excuses

**16\. Excuses**

"I conquered my fear of heights when I ran across that burning bridge trying to save Maya, so take that!" Phoenix smirked.

"And I conquered my commitment fears when I married Maggey," Gumshoe added. "It's your turn now Sir!"

"Ridiculous! I have gone this long avoiding them and see no need to indulge in this foolish game with the two of you to prove some sort of point!" Edgeworth glared at his friends and crossed his arms defiantly.

"But you've never had a broken ankle before," Phoenix reminded him. "Now enough with the excuses, Edgeworth! Get in that damn elevator!"


	17. Vengeance

**17\. Vengeance**

The prison guard led Morgan Fey down the hall of the prison. The crafty old witch turned to him and smirked. "So, why am I being moved this time?"

The guard scowled at her. "The same reason as last time. Your cellmate threatened to sue the state for cruel and unusual punishment for being stuck with you."

Morgan laughed out loud at that. She and the guard arrived at her new cell and Morgan was led in. She turned to the guard. "So, who's my new cell mate?"

The guard smirked and left. And then Morgan turned and saw her.

Iris stood up from the corner of the cell. Her medium built muscles glistening from being in the yard, her "Feenie" tattoo perfectly legible in the dim prison light.

Morgan nervously smiled at her abandoned daughter. "Hi Iris! It's been a while!"

Iris smirked and cracked her neck. "Guess what time it is?"

Morgan flinched. "What time?"

Iris grabbed her by the collar of her jumpsuit. "Time for vengeance!"


	18. Love

**18\. Love**

"There's something I need you to hear." Phoenix took a deep breath. "I've known you forever, so I realize you probably know this by now, but I still need you to know – you're my whole world. I'd be lost without you." He swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat. "Every moment we're together, I grow more and more fond of you." He cleared his throat. "And each day that passes, my feelings only get stronger. What I'm trying to tell you here is…I think love you."

Edgeworth looked up from his paperwork and stared at him incredulously.

"Wright…we're _married_."


	19. Tears

**19\. Tears**

Athena sat on the ground, huddled into the corner. She held her fists to her eyes, trying to wipe away tears.

Athena moved her hands and stared down at her knee, her pants had several tears in them, blood leaking out from her right knee.

Athena sobbed and choked, huddled alone in the corner, and cried out. "Mommy! Help! I hurt my knee!"

It was a lonely night in the Cosmos Space Center, it was raining and Athena was alone in the museum section.

She tried to stand, but fell once more. Athena cried out even louder. "MOMMY!"

And then she was picked up. Athena glanced up. She very quickly realized that this wasn't her mother.

Athena choked out between sobs. "Who are you?"

The dark-haired man smiled down at her. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Simon. Let's go get that knee fixed!"


	20. My Inspiration

**20\. My Inspiration**

"All my life I've been called a bum with no direction in life. That changed when I met you. I finally have a purpose in life – if you'd help guide me."

"You're saying you want me to mentor you, Laurice?" There was a look of surprise in Elise Deauxnim's dark eyes as he nodded earnestly. "I'd be honored."

"Thank you! I swear I'll work my tail off to try to be the best apprentice ever! I really can hone my artistic talents, as long as I have you to believe in me," he added shyly. "After all, you're my inspiration."


	21. Never Again

**21\. Never Again**

 _My life._ Despairing tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked in the mirror. _My sweet, happy life…_

Just _one_ moment had turned her _entire life_ upside down.

Since Neil had been killed, any joy Lana had ever known had been vanquished for good.

Jake. Former lover turned stranger. Hurt by her cold, distant demeanor, he'd withdrawn from her completely.

Damon. Ex-partner now boss. Gleefully manipulating, evil puppet master. Reveling at pulling her strings to his own bidding.

Ema, her baby. A forlorn sister. The reason she was enduring this endless hell. Angry at her aloof exterior. Wept that this hardened woman was no longer the cheerful sister she'd always loved.

Her world as she knew it, shattered forever.

Lana Skye was helpless now. Unable to explain why the light had gone from her eyes; that her unsmiling mask was her sole coping mechanism.

 _I won't ever have reason to smile anymore._ She buried her head in her hands. _Never again._


	22. Online

**22\. Online**

Athena grinned like a maniac. She put on her headset and cracked her fingers…and then she logged onto World of Warcraft. Apollo stared in utter fear as his colleague laughed like maniac and threw all manner of unsavory language at the computer monitor.

Athena shrilled out as she and her team crushed a boss. "I FUCKING LOVE PLAYING ONLINE!"

Athena rapidly clicked at the mouse, her devilish grin getting progressively more evil. Widget began to laugh like an actual demon. Apollo nervously chimed in. "A-Athena? You're scaring me…"

Athena shot Apollo and innocent grin. "Relax Apollo! It's just a-"

The boss on screen stomped on Athena and her entire team. Athena's eye heavily twitched before she put her fist through the monitor. "FUCK!"


	23. Failure

**23\. Failure**

Hate and enmity welled up in his heart, so deep that it was ingrained in the tissue itself as he felt the fury burning him up. This wretched _She-Devil_ , _dared_ so calmly announce that she'd planned to kill his dear Maya!

But the joke was on _her_ – she hadn't succeeded.

He who laughed last laughed hardest. That glory was _his_.

Phoenix glared daggers of loathing at the demon he'd once been foolish enough to think he loved, though a triumphant smirk played on his lips.

"Face it Dahlia Hawthorne!" He declared. "Your little plan was nothing but a big _failure_!"


	24. Rebirth

**24 . Rebirth**

Phoenix and Trucy walked through the mall together, having just left the bookstore. As Trucy was busy explaining all of her new magic books to her Daddy, Phoenix was thumbing through a book recommended by Maya and Pearls: "Reincarnation: The Concepts of Rebirth"

"In reincarnation, bad souls are given a chance to redeem themselves for their misdeeds through a new life. While the soul won't remember those from their past life, they will sense some sort of familiarity and might even somewhat physically resemble their past selves."

Phoenix shook his head. "What a load of-"

Trucy cried out. "Daddy! Watch where you're going!"

Phoenix looked up from his book just in time to see the baby stroller he tripped over. He looked up at the mother. "I'm so sorry!"

The mother grinned. "It's alright. My daughter wasn't in the stroller, just be more careful next time."

Phoenix looked up at the ladies babies. The little red-headed tot giggled at him and started cooing out one word. " _Feenie_!"

Phoenix' eyes widened as he stood and sprinted off. He hastily deposited the book into the trash and began to assure himself. "Rebirth is a LOAD OF CRAP!"


	25. Breaking Away

**25\. Breaking Away**

"You can't even _feign_ remorse for your sins! For what you've _become_! You feel _nothing_ , admit it!" Despite the anger in his words, the blue eyes that regarded the incarnated defense attorney, identical to his own, were filled with a combination of disappointment and resignation.

"At ease, brother." Kristoph calmly pushed his glasses up his nose. " _I_ should be emotional one, as _I'm_ the one on death row."

"I'd hoped to get some closure from the man who I've always idolized, and still loved against all odds." Klavier rose from his seat and looked sorrowfully at his condemned sibling. "But if you have nothing else to say for yourself after _all_ you've done, then neither do I, Kristoph. I am breaking away from the ties that bind me to you. This will be my final visit to you, ever." He blinked the tears stinging his eyes. " _Auf Wiedersehen_ , _brüderchen_."


	26. Forever and a Day

**26\. Forever and a Day**

Adrian Andrews woke up in a haze. She brought her hand gingerly down to her side and felt the fresh scar, it stung at her touch. She heavily coughed, just a deep dry heave. Adrian desperately searched around for something to drink, her hand frantically searching every inch of her side tray.

She was pleasantly surprised when a hand clapped on her shoulder. Adrian turned over and saw Franziska's smiling face. Adrian blushed as Franziska handed her a bottle of water.

Adrian sat up and drank a huge gulp of water. "Thank you, Ms. Von Karma."

Franziska shook her head. "We're not in the office. You can call me Franziska…"

Adrian glanced down at the precious water. "Well, why are you here…Franziska…?"

Franziska smiled and giggled. "Because you're my best friend silly! I had to be here when you woke up! I'd…I'd wait forever and a day for you…"


	27. Lost and Found

**27\. Lost and Found**

"So she gave you this as a _wedding present_?" Edgeworth raised an amused eyebrow at the Scruffy Detective as he blushed and scratched his head.

"Well, it's kind of an inside joke, Sir…" Gumshoe mumbled, idly running his thick fingers over the gold plated dog-tag he had attached to a chain on his neck. "But the night I proposed to Maggey, I told her I'd be completely lost without her, because while she just saw herself as the unlucky Goddess of Misfortune, I thought _I_ was the _luckiest_ man in the world to have found her. And after she said yes, she told me that I'd never need to feel lost again because we'd found _each other_."

Blushing slightly, Gumshoe showed his boss the engraving on the back of the dog tag, which had him and his wife's address and phone number on the back, but on the front, circled in a heart, were the words: " _If lost, please return to Maggey Gumshoe_."


	28. Light

**28\. Light**

Trucy shivered in her bed as she lay there in the dark. It was storming outside and the lightning had knocked out the power. She tightly clutched onto her pretty pink magician's hat and she desperately glanced around for any source of light.

She had always hated the dark, it scared her. It made everything that she loved vanish…just like her Daddy had. She shivered and sobbed to herself and she hugged her hat. "I don't want to be alone…someone help me!"

Just then her door opened. And in walked her new Daddy. Phoenix placed the candle down onto the nightstand and crawled in to Trucy's bed, snuggling up to his new daughter. "Hey there! It's getting pretty bad out there…I figured you could use some company."

Trucy snuggled into her Daddy's arms. "I love you Daddy."

Phoenix kissed her on the top of her head. "You're the light of my life Truce."


	29. Dark

**29\. Dark**

The shrine maiden looked searchingly into his face. Edgeworth took a step back, feeling vaguely uncomfortable about what penetrating thoughts lay beneath the prying doe eyes.

"Mr. Edgeworth," Iris said softly. "Is it just possible that maybe... you yourself have a deep, dark secret in your heart?"

For once the normally composed prosecutor was left flabbergasted that a complete _stranger_ had managed to pry beneath his jealously guarded veneer of stoicism. He found himself unintelligibly spluttering about how she have _possibly_ known such a thing, and wondered if he'd been wrong to scoff at psychic abilities and all the associated ilk all this time.

How else to explain her ability to peer _into his soul_ and know there was indeed, a deep-seated darkness in his heart?


	30. Faith

**30\. Faith**

Faith. It was a strange concept. Simon Blackquill had never had much faith in anything. His already shaky belief in faith was broken down even more when he was sent to prison. But, deep down inside, Simon had always had faith in one thing.

Now, at her 19th Birthday, the source of Simon's faith was sitting in her seat, blushing as all of her friends sang her "Happy Birthday".

After every cleared away from her, off to eat cake and socialize, Simon nervously walked up to her. He hadn't had a chance to speak with her since that day. He had so much he wanted to thank her for.

He came up behind her. "Athena…"

Athena swiveled in her seat and grinned at the gaunt prosecutor. "Simon!"

As Blackquill opened his mouth to begin to thank her, Athena clutched her arms around him. "I Love You, Simon!"

All of his words caught in his mouth. Simon glanced down at Athena and smiled before hugging her back. "I love you too!"


	31. Colors

**31\. Colors**

Phoenix glanced down at the docket of pictures that Maya had given to him. The Kurain Master sat on the other side of his desk, staring expectantly at him.

Phoenix sweated as he looked over each and every picture. He sighed as he came to a somewhat disturbing conclusion. "I see what you mean…but what do we do?"

Maya snapped at him. "We freaking change up our wardrobe Nick! I mean…look at this crap!"

Phoenix flinched as Maya yelled. "Every last picture! I'm purple, you're blue, and Edgeworth is magenta! I demand that we change up our colors! At once!"


	32. Exploration

**32\. Exploration**

Status. Perfection. Victory. All of it, hallow, meaningless in the end. He realized that now.

All because of one man. One earnest, naïve, trite defense attorney and his infallible sense of real justice.

Champion for the underdog. Protector of the innocent. Everything Edgeworth had always thought he'd be when he grew up…until DL-6 had changed everything.

Damn Phoenix Wright. How he admired him. Envied him. Hated him.

Almost as much as he hated himself.

Without a second thought to the swan song letter he'd left for them to find, Edgeworth lifted his chin and headed towards the gate as he heard the final boarding call.

For Miles Edgeworth now, life was a new-found journey…stemmed from a need of some soul-searching, self-exploration…


	33. Seeing Red

**33\. Seeing Red**

Athena and Apollo both glared away from one another, neither of them wanting to say a word to one another. Athena had her cheeks puffed out while Apollo fidgeted with his pizza sauce covered tie.

Athena glared over at him. "I can't believe you sometimes, you know that?!"

Apollo snapped at her. "Are you seriously blaming this on me? I'm not the one who was OBVIOSULY lying about how that pizza was made!"

Athena growled at him. "I don't care! That was the only pizza place left in LA with an arcade! And you got me banned!"

Apollo glared back at her the marinara making his tie blend in with his vest. "Oh grow up! You're 18 years old! You don't need to be hanging out in a children's arcade anyway."

Athena sneered at her partner dressed from head to toe in crimson. "I swear, every time I deal with you, you have me seeing red! Metaphorically and LITERALLY!"


	34. Shades of Grey

**34\. Shades of Grey**

"I still cannot _believe_ I let you talk me into seeing this _over-hyped drivel_!" Apollo grumbled as he reached into the bucket and dropped another fistful of popcorn into his mouth. If he were lucky, the kernels would get stuck in his throat and he'd choke to death, finally putting him out of his misery.

"Shhh!" Athena shushed him, her eyes transfixed on the screen. "This is the best part!"

"She let him _spank_ her because she was scared of losing her… _creepy stalker_?! How can you think this is _real love_ or _real sex_? I thought you were a butt-kicking feminist?!"

"Apollo Justice if you don't stop yapping , the only _butt_ I'm going to be kicking is _yours_!"

Apollo acquiesced, his horns drooping dejectedly. Had he known he'd be subjected to this level of sadistic torture, which far surpassed any carnal S&M act on the screen, he would have gladly volunteered to scrub the Agency toilets every day for a month instead!

It really made the defense attorney question his life's choices, when the day had come where he'd have preferred enduring _30 Days of **Shit**_ … as opposed to _50 Shades of Grey._


	35. Forgotten

**35\. Forgotten**

"How could I have forgotten?!" Edgeworth ran down the hallway of the Prosecutor's Office, his eyes wide, as if he were running from the Apocalypse itself.

He looked down at his watch as he deftly dodged file cabinets, rolling chairs, and even his own employees.

He nearly tripped over the Payne siblings as they took up the entire hallway to chat. He was almost dry heaving as he came to a stop in front of her door: "Franziska von Karma, International Prosecutor."

He wearily reached his hand up to the door and knocked, hoping his beloved sister hadn't left yet.

As if by magic, she yanked open the door as his knuckles came in contact with it. She stared down at him. "May I help you, you foolish fool?"

Miles wearily smiled up at her, handing her a small, wrapped gift. "I had almost forgotten but, Happy Birthday Franziska. And have a safe trip."


	36. Dreamer

**36\. Dreamer**

"Since you left to be Master, Mr. Nick must be so sad from missing you," Pearl gushed dreamily. "Maybe he'll start writing you love letters, since there's no internet or cell tower up here in Kurain!"

"Pearly, as much as I love the fact that you're little romantic dreamer, I've got to remind you, for the hundredth time, Nick doesn't see me in that way," Maya sighed. "I was just his assistant! Nothing else!"

"I know he's your Special Someone! And I'm going to make sure he admits it someday, somehow!" Pearl scowled. "If it's the last thing I do!"


	37. Mist

**37\. Mist**

Mia walked out from her room and into the rock garden within Fey Manor. She hated waking up this early in the morning. The quiet of the early mornings in Kurain served as a steady reminder. A steady reminder of…ugh…

Mia pulled her pajama kimono tight as she walked to the kitchen, hungry for a snack. She was stopped in her tacks when she heard muffled weeping coming from down the hall. After making it through the thick cloud of morning mist that was obscuring her vision, Mia came across her 3-year old sister, on her knees and crying.

The 13-year old little Fey girl knelt to her sister and softly whispered to her. "Maya, what's wrong?"

Maya's lip trembled. "It's so misty out here…I MISS MOMMY!"

Mia scooped her sister up into a hug and cradled her close. "I know Maya…I miss her too…"


	38. Burning

**38\. Burning**

 _"Dearest Edgey-Poo,_

 _As I write this, the heat-reaches my loins a two-fold, or so it seems. My body burns hot for you, but it is nothing compared to the fire in my heart, which beats only for you – the dance of flames sucks them into a burning orgy…"_

The lavender-scented love letter, baring Wendy Oldbag's latest, nausea-inducing attempt at wooing, was crumpled into a ball and hurled across the room simultaneously, as Edgeworth reached for his wastebasket and unloaded the contents of his lunch into it. His scarred mind was racing.

 _H-How could this happen two days in a roooooooooooooooooow!?_


	39. Out of Time

**39\. Out of Time**

The delivery boy sprinted towards People Park. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! I'm so late!"

The poor stressed little guy had always dreaded having to deliver food to this place; things never seemed to go right for him near People Park. And today was no exception!

So far, since this order had been placed he had been: Mercilessly prank called, turned around several times, and magically teleported all the way back to the restaurant! But, now, he was almost there, he wasn't yet out of time. Then he ran into what seemed to be a wall.

He looked up at the black clad obstacle and is glared back at him. "What?"

He nervously looked away, grabbed the food and ran up to nearby stairwell. He quickly rapped at the door and stared down at the watch. "Oh crap! I'm-"

"Out of time!" The delivery boy looked into Athena and Trucy's smiling faces. He meekly handed over her food, having arrived 31 minutes after it was ordered. Then the terrifying black clad man came stalking up behind him. "Food here?"

Trucy smiled. "It sure is Simon!"

He smiled back at her. "Excellent."


	40. Knowing How

**40\. Knowing How**

"In that one moment..." The red-visor prosecutor stated. "I understood everything!"

He looked at the man who, rather than regarding him with contemptive loathing for everything he'd done, was eying him with a kind, compassionate expression. His kitten had been right to place her trust and faith in Phoenix Wright. He hadn't run away from Mia's death. Instead, he had picked up where she had left off, as a true defender of people.

Phoenix had been Maya's true hero, where Godot had failed to be. He deserved Godot's respect and gratitude, not his condescension or arrogance.

Godot's eyes felt a stinging sensation behind his mask as the belated realization of his follies dawned on him.

Admitting you were wrong for your misguided beliefs and hatred was one thing. But knowing how to let go was quite another.


	41. Fork in the Road

**41\. Fork in the Road**

"Your name's been cleared of all forgery allegations, Wright. So _why_ haven't you retaken that bar exam yet?" Edgeworth demanded.

"I don't know anymore Edgeworth," Phoenix stared at his glass. "I've been out of the legal game for so long…I'm not so sure of things now. It's kind of like I'm at a fork in the road, you know?"

"Do you mean to tell me that you want to continue your cockamamie _career_ at this seedy bar as a feigned _pianist_ instead?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I don't want to continue being a second-rate pianist! I _know_ I sucked!" Phoenix grinned sheepishly. "But…I'm actually kind of getting a kick out _still_ being an undefeated poker shark."

" _Poker_?" Edgeworth looked aghast. "What kind of tommyrot is this? Phoenix Wright, you were one _hell_ of a lawyer and you bloody well know it! This _is_ what you've always wanted, _isn't_ it?"

Phoenix dropped his gaze. "I don't know what I want anymore."

"Let me sweeten the pot, Wright. You go and pass that exam…and _I_ will get you the best brand new, designer blue suit for you that money can buy!"

" _Really_ Edgy?" A slow smile tugged at Phoenix's lips. "That's a pretty cool incentive! Am sure suit markup has _soared_ since I last wore one! But what makes you think I want a _blue_ one again? How do you know _this_ time around I won't want to get a _pink_ one like yours?"

" _Don't_ push it, Wright." Edgeworth glared at his smirking friend. "And for the millionth time, my suit is _not pink_ , it's _magenta_!"


	42. Start

**42\. Start**

It was going to be the start of a beautiful partnership. Lotta Hart walked down the hallway of the Los Angeles Crime Lab, sipping on her freshly bought coffee and thought about her last three years.

On the advice of a friend she made at Phoenix Wright's wedding, Lotta chose to take her photography skills and do something different with them. That something different was forensic photography, which she planned to use to help her new friend build a better crime lab.

Lotta strode into the newly refurbished forensic lab and met the Ema's beaming gaze with her own wide smile.

Ema nodded at her. "Ready to get to work?"

Lotta smiled, her future seeming brighter than ever. "Yeah buddy, let's get started!"


	43. Nature's Fury

**43\. Nature's Fury**

"Daddy!" Trucy howled, at an ear-splitting decibel. "We're out of snackoos!"

"Sorry Truce, I forgot to get them when I got the groceries yesterday. I'll pick some up for you this evening and you'll have your favorite munchies when you come home from work tonight."

"But I'm hungry _now_! How could you just _do this to me_ , Daddy?!" The magician's face crumpled and she burst into impromptu tears. "You forgot on _purpose_ , didn't you? Admit it, you _hate_ me!"

"Truce, I'm sorry, but don't say things like that!" Alarmed, Phoenix pulled his teenage daughter into his arms. "Baby-girl, you're my _light_. You _know_ I love you…"

"Forgive me, Daddy." Abruptly, Trucy's waterworks ceased and she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "It's just that I've suddenly been _craving_ them, you know? I know you didn't forget on purpose. I love you too." She busied herself then rummaging through the cupboards. "Care to join me for some ramen noodles and potato chips instead?"

"Er, no thanks, Truce."

"More for me then." She flashed her father a sunny smile. "Jeez, I can't believe I got that worked up over snacks! I don't know what got into me!"

 _Oh but_ _ **I**_ _do._ Phoenix flashed his daughter a weak smile as he discreetly backed his way out of the kitchen. _It's that time of the month again – where nature's fury rears its ugly head!_


	44. At Peace

**44\. At Peace**

He laid there on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He absolutely hated the same drab color of red that his eyes saw every time he looked.

He was alone here. Phoenix Wright was gone at the moment, off to the apparent Kurain Kingdom. Kurain, it made him think of Mia.

Then, from the corner of the room, Godot smelled it, COFFEE! He looked over, from his hospital bed, specially brought into the prison, and saw the guards leading her in: Maya Fey.

Maya handed the weak former attorney the cup, wistfully smiling as he downed the inky blackness from the cup.

Godot smiled at her and coughed into his hand. "Thank you…"

Maya shook her head. "It's the least I could do…"

Godot fell back to his pillow. "I don't have long left…but thanks for coming and visiting me. Now…I think I can finally…"

Maya shook her head as she removed Godot's visor. "Not yet…"

Godot could only lay there and wonder as Maya went to work. The silence of the room was interrupted be a sweet voice. "Hi Diego…"

Godot gasped at Mia's voice, her sweet words hitting his bitter ears, mixing together and forming something new.

Mia held his hand. "We can move on together, if it's okay with you…"

Godot smiled at the beeping on his EKG got slower and slower. "Yeah. Now I can finally be at peace…"


	45. Heart Song

_AN: This is dedicated to my own real life "Ema" and fellow terrific FF writer, dsceptor27_

* * *

 **45\. Heart Song**

" _Why_ did I let you guys drag me out karaoking again?" Ema grumbled. "Don't you know this excursion was all an excuse for that glimmerous fop to shamelessly show off his rock star skills?"

Phoenix shrugged. "Klavier _begged_ us to bring you for his first solo small-scale debut since the Gavinners split up."

"He's kind of hard to say no to," Apollo added. "You know he can be quite the charmer, Ema. You're the only one who seems immune to it, much to his chagrin."

" _Please_!" Ema scoffed. "That phony's as genuine as a three-dollar bill."

"I dunno, Ema," Phoenix looked doubtful. "I think he _genuinely_ cares about you."

"Ugh I just hope he doesn't perform _Guilty Love_ again…I'm so sick of that one!"

Klavier began to sing then, staring straight at the grumpy detective as he did so.

 _Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

 _I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

 _I'm falling even more in love with you_

 _Letting go of all I've held on to_

 _I'm standing here until you make me move_

 _I'm hanging by a moment here with you…_

"Good tune!" Apollo enthused. " _Hanging by a Moment"_ by Lifehouse! An old-school classic!"

Ema couldn't speak. Her mouth was dry as she stared back at the handsome German man, whose eyes never moved from hers as he sang the poignant lyrics to his heart song.

To _her_.

She knew at that moment, to the depths of her soul, that he meant every single word he was singing.

 _Looks like Phoenix Wright is Mr. Right in more ways than one…_


	46. Reflection

**46\. Reflection**

Iris stood in front of the mirror and looked herself up and down. She wasn't happy with what she saw. For, in this reflection, Iris saw everything about her life that had ever gone wrong.

She had betrayed the love of her life, she had helped to hide a body, and she had lost seven years of her life for it. And it was all because of a monster that very much resembled her reflection. Even now, she could see the reddish-tint emerging from the deep black of her hair.

The prison guard came into her cell and led her out, out of the Detention Center and into the free world once more. The guard handed over her belongings on the way out.

As she turned to leave, Iris turned around. "May I please hold your scissors?"

Iris emerged from her former prison, sporting her newly done haircut. "There is no past, there's nothing there for me. I need to start over fresh. Then, one day, I might be able to look at my reflection again, and feel something more than regret…"


	47. Perfection

Dedicated to one of my favorite readers, MegaRanger66 who is a Fran/Nick fan!

* * *

 **47\. Perfection**

A shiver ran through him. He lowered his lips to hers and, with the first taste, he moaned. Her lips were sweet, soft… _perfect_. She exhaled, a contented sigh, and his body melted into hers. The metal fencing behind her crackled with their weight. As if flawlessly synchronized, their mouths moved in the same rhythm. Lips drawing in, hands learning curves and muscles, their breaths coming out at faster rates. As Franziska ran her fingers over his spikes, then began playing with the fine hairs at his nape, his self-control ruptured. His arms became steel bands around her waist and he lifted her so she fit perfectly to him.

Franziska heart beat wildly against his. In her life, in her quest for being the perfect Von Karma in every way, she'd never dreamed she could ever achieve something like this in her wildest dreams. But she had.

Her and Phoenix Wright. Together…were simply _perfection_.


	48. Everyday Magic

**48\. Everyday Magic**

Trucy swung her right arm outward, sending a razor wind flying outward and slicing the feather on the other side of the room in half.

The little magician jumped up and down and cheered. "Yay! I did it! Thanks for teaching me the new trick Mr. Blackquill!"

Simon smiled and grabbed onto his chin. "You know, back in the clink, I once knew a magician…maybe you could teach me a trick?"

Trucy shook her head. "Sorry Mr. Blackquill, but a magician never reveals her tricks. I could teach you some everyday magic though…"

Blackquill cocked his head. "Everyday magic?

Trucy smiled. "Yup, like this…I'm gonna get the cookies from that top shelf over there."

Trucy shrieked at the top of her lungs. Upstairs, Phoenix, startled by the shriek, fell from his bed, falling to the floor and causing the apartment to shake. The cookie jar fell from the shelf and into Trucy's hand. She winked at Simon. "See? Everyday magic!"


	49. Umbrella

Dedicated to **ForGreatCoffee, MegaRanger66** and all you Miego fans!

* * *

 **49\. Umbrella**

 _I need to get out of here_ , Mia thought frantically as she dashed through the rain, which had begun to fall unexpectedly. _I can't believe the witness committed suicide during my first trial! Dammit, I'm getting soaked! I was in such a rush when I left the office that I forgot my umbrella at the office!_

There were no cabs around, but it was about a 15 minute walk to her place. 10 maybe if she ran.

Suddenly, she saw a black blur zip past her, then screech to a halt on the wet cement. The driver stepped out of the car, reached in, grabbed his red umbrella and rushed over to her, his face wearing a stunned expression at the sight of her.

"Kitten, is that _you_?"

"Diego!" She groaned with relief at the sight of her colleague. "Thank _God_!"

"What are you doing out in the rain? I thought kittens hated to get wet?" He teased, holding it over both their heads as he escorted her back to his vehicle.

"Don't tease me, Diego, not _today_ ," Mia begged, looking up at him imploringly. "This day's just been a _nightmare_ –I just _had_ to get out of there. I- I don't know if I'm _meant_ for this!" Tears flooded her eyes.

They stopped on the passenger side, and as he opened the door for the distraught attorney, Diego gently reached down and wiped her the wetness from her damp cheek with his fingertips.

"Weathering the storms will get easier, kitten, I promise you," he said softly. "But you can't cry just yet. A lawyer can only cry when it's over. And your journey, Mia Fey, has just begun."


	50. Party

**50\. Party**

Apollo struggled and tugged against his restraints as he tried to free himself. He had been stuck to this chair since he had woken up and he wanted to be free.

Even worse, he had a tight blindfold wrapped over his eyes, preventing him from seeing anything.

This infinite blackness was broken by the blindfold being ripped from his face. Once his eyes adjusted, Apollo came face to face with Athena, dressed to the nines in leather. Athena smiled at the restrained, red attorney. "Welcome to the party Apollo!"

Apollo muffled out a protest from behind the red ball in his mouth. Athena sexily stalked up to him, sitting on his naked lap. She removed the ball from his mouth and planted a kiss on his lips. "You suffered through 50 Shades for me, now I want to show you how fun this sort of thing can be…"

Apollo annoyedly stretched his jaw, but eventually cracked a loving smile. "Okay. But I wish you would've asked instead of waiting until I fell asleep…"

Athena giggled and pressed a kiss onto his lip.

Apollo snickered, but shot her a loving look. "I love you Athena…"

Athena popped the ball back into Apollo's mouth. "I love you too! Now, let's party!"


	51. Troubling Thoughts

**51\. Troubling Thoughts**

Troubling thoughts had filled his head as he worked. Normally, Edgeworth was the picture of composure, but today was different. Something was wrong and he didn't know why…but he had all of these disturbing feelings running through his head.

He picked up the phone several times, ready to call and check on people. Throughout the day, he had nearly called Wright, Blackquill, even Maya Fey. But he stopped himself. Despite knowing something was about to happen, he knew it didn't involve him. And then his phone rang. He picked it up at breakneck speed and answered.

He was met by Franziska's sweet voice on the other end. She had only one thing to say. " _Liebling_ , my water just broke!"


	52. Stirring of the Wind

**52.** **Stirring of the Wind**

The former Chief Prosecutor stood in the encircled arms of the ex-Cowboy Officer, both marveling at the glittering rippling waters of Gourd Lake under the sunrise.

A slight breeze blew one of her caramel strands against his face, tickling his nose. He reached out and twirled a lock of her long, silky hair around his thick, calloused fingers.

"There's so much you take for granted in the clink, _bambina_ ," he murmured. "I'd forgotten the simple joy I got just seeing the stirring of the wind in your hair like this."

She turned her loving gaze towards him, reveling in the golden hues the sun cast on his handsome, tanned face.

" _I'd_ forgotten how much I'd missed _us_ , until this exact moment," she breathed. She pressed her smiling lips softly against his. "Welcome back, Jake Marshall."


	53. Future

**53.** **Future**

"Do you ever think about the future?"

Apollo lifted his head from his work and stared over at Athena. His always bubbly partner was fidgeting with Widget and staring at him expectantly.

Apollo sighed and smiled. "Sometimes. Why?"

Athena laughed. "No reason. Mr. Wright just told me once that, after he lost his license, he started becoming more aware of the oncoming future. It was just wondering if you ever gave it any thought?"

Apollo grinned and filed away his papers. "Nah, I'm more of a here and now type of guy. For instance, it's Mr. Wright's birthday today."

Athena giggled. "Oh yeah? Jeez…he's getting old…"

Apollo smirked at her. "You're no spring chicken yourself!"

Athena puffed out her cheeks and stood. "I'll have you know, I'm only 44! He's pushing his 60's!"

Apollo nodded and gave his wife a kiss. "I know. I love you…"

Athena smiled and the two of them walked, hand-in-hand, from the Justice-Cykes Law Firm. Athena kissed him back. "I love you too! I'll go get the kids and we'll see you at the party."


	54. Health and Healing

_A/N - For Lady_Von_Whippingburg_

* * *

 **54\. Health and Healing**

"You look weary with fatigue Mr. Beau Lawyer! You work too hard, I can see it in zee face. I have just the thing to better your health and healing," Armstrong cooed. "You need an aromatic bath oil mélange of la neroli and la rose!"

Edgeworth glared at the effeminate, pink-clad chef, who incidentally, had no just served him the _worst_ French cuisine he'd ever had, but was now _insulting_ him to _boot_! He was too livid to speak.

"You foolish fool, you've made him mad," Franziska giggled, waving her finger at Armstrong before smirking at her lover. "Miles, is that a _wrinkle_ I see forming on your brow?"

He shot out of his seat and pointed his famous courtroom finger at the chef and his fiancée, his expression indignant.

" _Objection_! Well, I never -! I'll have you know, I don't have a single wrinkle upon my youthful brow!"


	55. Separation

_A/N - For Megaranger66  
_

* * *

 **55\. Separation**

Phoenix yawned as he brought the phone up to his ear. But, despite his fatigue, he smiled as he heard the sunny voice on the other end.

Iris was happy and bubbly as she stretched, having just woken up. "You should see the sunrise! I swear, Kurain Kingdom is SO PRETTY!"

Phoenix grinned at his wife's enthusiasm. "Oh yeah…you and Maya and Pearls are having a good time?"

Iris grinned ear-to-ear. "Yeah! We're doing great. We've been on a spiritual hike, we've taken a couple special courses, and Pearl and I are bonding so much!"

Phoenix laughed . "That's *yawn* that's great…"

Iris frowned. "Oh that's right, it's nearly midnight back in LA…"

Phoenix wiped sleep from his eyes. "Yeah…it's a shame, Trucy wanted to talk, but she fell asleep…"

Iris sighed. "I'm sorry…I promise the both of you, the separation won't be for too much longer…"

Phoenix smiled as he began to fade. "Don't you worry about a thing, okay? Trucy and I are fine. You just enjoy yourself and we'll see you when you get back…"

"Okay, I love you Feenie. Goodnight."

Phoenix chuckled. "Love you too Iris. And good morning…"


	56. Everything for You

**56\. Everything for You**

A glimmer of hope flickered through her heart as she saw his tender expression. Was it possible? Had Pearly been right all along?

"I've done everything for _you_ ," Phoenix looked down at her with so much undisguised love in his eyes it brought tears to her own. "And I always will. I thought it was pretty obvious, considering I nearly went _bankrupt_ trying to feed your _burger habit_ all those years! I'd figured the _true_ proof was when I nearly killed myself and fell into a raging river for you!"

"I thought you'd run across that burning bridge to save _Iris_ ," Maya whispered tearily. "I mean, the way you'd _looked_ at her, her being so beautiful… and _she_ had your _heart_ _first_ , after all…"

"Yes, Iris may initially have had my heart _in the past_ ," he acknowledged, leaning down and brushing his lips over hers. "But _you're_ the one who will have it _last_ , because _you_ , Maya Fey, are _my future_."


	57. Slow Down

**57\. Slow Down**

Ema nervously paced in the receiving lobby of the Detention Center. This…this was a day she had been waiting ten whole years for.

Memories of her time with Interpol, working with Mr. Edgeworth, working with Apollo Justice, it was all towards one goal. She now had a decent place to live, a nice car, and some awesome standing in the legal world, guaranteeing her a cushy job, with tons of benefits, for the rest of her career. Only one thing was left to make it perfect.

Lana was led out from the inmate holding area by the Detention Guard. She had served the sentence for her crimes and today was the day of her release. She had no idea what she was going to do, she had nothing after everything that happened. But, to her surprise, when she was brought to the lobby, Ema was standing there waiting for her.

Ema ran up to her sister, embracing her into a giant hug and spouting out words a mile a minute. As happy as she was, Lana was confused by what Ema was trying to say. The former detective calmly urged her sister to slow down.

Then, the Skye Sisters eyes met and they both teared up. Ema buried her face into her sister's chest and uttered exactly what Lana needed to hear. "I missed you."

Lana broke down and squeezed Ema even tighter. "I missed you too…"


	58. Heartfelt Apology

_A/N: For my co-writer who loves Adrian Andrews, this one's for you Feraligreater328 !_

* * *

 **58\. Heartfelt Apology**

Edgeworth hadn't expected to see her ever again. Certainly not when he was shopping for a men's suit at Lordly Tailor – and not even for _himself_! But he'd given his best friend his word, and a promise was a promise.

There she stood, her bespectacled eyes filled with warmth, which bore none of the hostility in their dark depths that he'd anticipated if she ever saw him again. He had expected the opposite – considering his merciless haranguing during that Engarde court case.

"Miss Andrews," Edgeworth coughed awkwardly and removed his glasses. "How do you do?"

"I'm great, Mr. Edgeworth," she smiled warmly. "Or should I say Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

"It's just a title, it has no meaning," he said gruffly, jamming his hands into his trouser pockets.

"It means I won't be seeing you at all if I ever wind up in court again though," she joked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "A man of your status would surely be above that now."

"Speaking of courts…" his voice trailed off uncertainly. "There's something I wanted to say to you, Miss. Andrews, and it is embarrassingly long overdue." He forced himself to meet her open, inquisitive expression and swallowed hard. "For what I did to you, my ruthlessness in court all those years ago when you were on that witness stand…please accept my heartfelt apology."

Adrian looked stunned. "Th – That's not necessary," she stammered. "I know it wasn't personal, that you were only doing your job."

"It was back during my demon prosecutor days," Edgeworth acknowledged. "It's no excuse, but I still wanted to tell you I'm a different man now, and as such, I'm not above telling you – Adrian Andrews, for what I put you through – I'm very sorry."


	59. Challenged

**59\. Challenged**

Ema woke up with a start. Her head was killing her. She had had a nice night with Apollo the night before. The two of them had gone out for drinks after a hard day's work. Ema had never been a good drunk, but she hadn't thought she had drunk enough to pass out.

She attempted to bring her hands up to wipe her brow, but something stopped her. Then, she felt it; coarse rope was keeping her wrists pinned. She tried to open her mouth to cry for help, but the scarf pulled in between her teeth prevented much of any noise.

Ema began to panic, when Klavier came strolling into the room. She cried out for him to help her, but he merely smirked, an ice cold smirk. Ema flinched as Klavier spat at her. "I saw you with MY Herr Forehead last night. Do you think I will be challenged for his love?"

Ema attempted to muffle out a response, but was blocked by the scarf. Klavier smiled at her. "Do not worry. I won't keep you here long. You'll merely be my prisoner until Herr Forehead is mine. And, for the record, I am quite sorry about this. I'll bring you dinner later!"

Klavier stuck his tongue out at Ema and proceeded to leave. Ema attempted to call out at him to let her go, but was ignored. The young forensic detective grunted as she leaned against the wall. She angrily thought to herself as she tried to free her hands. "But, Apollo and I are just friends!"


	60. Exhaustion

**60\. Exhaustion**

"How long has he been like this for?" Edgeworth asked Apollo, looking down with concerned amusement at the passed out, snoring heap on the desk that vaguely resembled his former courtroom rival.

The red attorney shrugged helplessly. "He's been hitting those law books day and night in preparation to retake that bar exam Mr. Edgeworth…I told him he's been studying too hard, but he doesn't listen!"

"You know how stubborn my Daddy is Uncle Miles," Trucy added with an impish grin. "He only _looks_ like he's dead…really he's just suffering from exhaustion, that's all!"

 _I know I don't do court trials anymore Wright_ , Edgeworth thought to himself as he straightened out the papers on the desk and set down the cup of coffee he'd prepared onto the desk for whenever Phoenix woke up. _But in your case, once you get that badge back, I shall make an exception to that rule. You and I are long overdue for_ _ **one final face-off**_ _, and I look forward to that epic day, whenever it comes!_


	61. Accuracy

_A/N: My co-pilot and I decided to try to do a short-story arc involving Phoenix's family history for the 61-70 arc, set just post Dual Destines. Hope you likey!  
_

* * *

 **61\. Accuracy**

"The best way to guesstimate the guest count at the reception hall, with most accuracy, is assume 10-20% of invitees _won't_ show up, Nick."

"Uh huh," Phoenix flipped through some paperwork. "So?"

"Ergo, you're supposed to invite 10% more than you _think_ will attend." Maya puffed out her cheeks when she saw he was barely listening. "Therefore – _Phoenix Wright_ are you paying attention!?"

"Sure I am." Papers rustling, sheepish smile. "Guesstimate something, you said?"

"You know for a lawyer you're a lousy liar!"

"I just got my badge back a month ago, Maya." Impish grin. "Give me time to get back into being the baron of bluffing."

"Well, if we're supposed to send out _more_ wedding invites, I think your mother's should be amongst them, don't you?"

Dead silence.

"Nick? Did you hear me?"

"My _mother_ ," he echoed hollowly, staring at her incredulously. "The same who hasn't spoken to me since I was 21? _That's_ the mother you're referring to, right?"

"You haven't heard from her in _14 years_?" Maya's jaw dropped.

"Good job, my love," he replied tightly. "There's obviously no problem figuring out the _accuracy_ in _years estranged_ , is there?"


	62. Irregular Orbit

**62\. Irregular orbit**

"Let me get this straight – your mom is _the_ world renowned artist, Jordan Petra Ferali?"

"Yup. She dropped the Wright and just goes by her maiden name professionally."

"No wonder I never made the connection before," Maya breathed. "She seriously stopped speaking to you because she couldn't forgive you for choosing to be a lawyer?"

"Yup, that sums it up pretty nicely," he replied bitterly. "She must have been having a field day when I got disbarred. I imagine she was gloating to herself that her son, Mr. _Wright_ had surely chosen the _Wrong_ path."

"Just so we're clear…instead of being _proud_ that her only son became a _law legend_ , she was steamed you'd forsaken following her artsy fartsy footsteps?"

"Did the _parent_ essentially disown their _only child_ for _not_ opting for the _unstable art career path_?" Phoenix chuckled humorlessly. "The truth is stranger than fiction, isn't it, Maya?"

"Well yeah!" Maya shook her head in awe. "It's supposed to be _vice vers_ a! Yeesh, talk about your irregular orbit..."


	63. Cold Embrace

**63\. Cold Embrace**

Despite her future husband's better wishes on the matter, Maya couldn't help but wonder about Phoenix's mother. She had seen a gallery of Jordan Petra Ferali's work before, and it was seriously impressive stuff.

What's more, having not known her own mother that well, Maya couldn't stand the thought of her Nick not ever speaking to his mother again. So, when Phoenix left for the office, Maya smiled smugly.

She had an idea.

Phoenix walked up towards his apartment; it had been a pretty lazy day at the office. Apollo and Athena were the only ones with a case. He passed an expensive-looking car as he ascended the steps and smirked at the sight of it. "Slick ride."

Phoenix's mirth was brought to a halt when he opened his door and saw her sitting there, with Maya, sipping coffee in the dining room.

The dark-haired older woman smiled warmly as she stood to hug him. Phoenix rather uncomfortably accepted her cold embrace and shuddered.

"Hi Phoenix." She beamed. "It's been a while!"

Phoenix grimaced as she squeezed him.

"Hi…Mom…"


	64. Frost

**64\. Frost**

The room felt cold. So cold that Maya was shivering.

It was ridiculous to feel this chilled. It was a scorching 102 degrees outside. Even this late into the evening, the heat from the day's sun had yet to dissipate, and yet Maya felt as if she were standing in the middle of the Borscht Bowl Club, stark naked.

This chilly feeling most likely stemmed from her beloved future husband glaring over at her. Maya shivered at the absolutely livid look on Phoenix's face, as his mother squeezed him even tighter.

His anger was hot, hotter than the sun, and yet it seemed as if frost was covering to windows.


	65. A Moment in Time

**65\. A Moment in Time**

 ** _14 Years Ago..._**

 _Please try to understand…"_

 _"_ _You turn your back on family tradition and honor, ignore the God-given talents you've been blessed with, so you can follow this_ _ **whim**_ _?" Her dark eyes raked him with scorn. "However did I raise such an insolent fool?"_

 _He could feel the hard painful lump in the back of his throat as the tears began to form._

 _"_ _It's not a whim!" Phoenix's tone was beseeching. "Mia Fey opened my eyes to a whole new possible world and_ _ **saved my life**_ _; and now I want to turn_ _ **mine**_ _around! I can actually_ _ **give back**_ _to the world by following the legal path, Mom! I can help people just like she helped me…"_

 _"_ _Get out of my sight."_

 _Slowly his breathing hallowed itself, but intense pain struck his heart nevertheless._

 _"_ _Mom please don't do this." His voice broke. "You're_ _ **all**_ _I've_ _ **got**_ _."_

 _"_ _You're no son of mine." The sharp words rivalled that of a katana blade, and were spoken with a note of absolute finality._

The memories swirled through his mind like a raging river as he stood there, frozen solid, in his mother's arms. He felt nothing for her. There had been a moment in time when he'd have given his life to have gotten one kind, approving or loving word from Jordan Petra Ferali.

But that was then. This was now.


	66. Dangerous Territory

**66\. Dangerous Territory**

Phoenix's mother looked up at him, finally noticing the look of utter scorn on his face.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

Phoenix's eye twitched at the use of the cutesy nickname. He could feel fire building up in his throat. But he knew he didn't want this argument. Edgeworth, Franziska, Godot, Blackquill… arguing with _them_ was his job, he could handle that.

His _mother_ on the other hand…

He didn't want to do this here. Not in front of Maya. This was dangerous territory that he was unwilling to enter.

And then his mother spoke again.

"Now Phoenix. I just want to start by saying that I forgive you. It's okay that you forgot to invite me to your wedding. But this girl, this beautiful young lady, has convinced me that it's time to make up. So, I'd like to say two things: _one_ , I'm sorry that you lost your silly little 'attorney' job; and _two_ , it's never too late to go back to art school. So, after you get married, let's get started and get you back on the right track!"

Phoenix's eye was twitching uncontrollably at this point. She hadn't changed at all. Even now, she was still the same, selfish person that she had always been.

Jordan looked up at her son, noticing the twitch currently affecting his eye. "Phoenix, you'll never be a good artist with that twitch! Stop it!"

Phoenix was seething. He couldn't take it anymore. He sucked in a deep breath and began to let loose. "YOU SELFISH, SELF-SERVING, ARROGANT, NARCISSISTIC, B-"

"Daddy?" Phoenix turned to Trucy, having just arrived home from school.

Phoenix stared down at his light, his magical cherub. Then he released a defeated sigh, and retreated to his room.


	67. Boundaries

**67\. Boundaries**

Jordan looked aghast at Phoenix's abrupt exit, and Trucy looked completely lost as she looked back and forth between the two women, trying to understand what had happened.

Maya's heart lurched in pain. This was all her fault. Her well-intended plan for a family reunion had been nothing but a colossal failure. She didn't know if Nick would ever forgive her. There were certain boundaries, even with a spouse, that were _never_ meant to be crossed. And in doing so, she'd completely devastated the man she was going to marry, along with destroying any sense of trust he would ever have in her again.

 _Good Lord, what have I done?_ Tears sprang to her eyes even as she extended her arms out awkwardly towards her teenage daughter for a hug.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?" The observant magician asked softly, protectively holding Maya's distraught form tightly against her own. She instinctively sensed a crisis. Her troubled blue eyes turned to Jordan, who looked gobsmacked at hearing the terms "Mommy and Daddy" from a nearly grown woman! "And who are _you_?"

"I – think I'm your grandmother…" Jordan spluttered, dragging together the rags of her composure as she looked at the lovely young woman, feeling the slight thawing for the first time in over a decade around the recesses of her heart. She had a _grandchild_?! How wonderful! Maybe with _this_ child, she could be given a chance to start anew, from scratch. To atone for the horrible mess she'd made with her son…

" _Grandma_!" Trucy squealed, effusively throwing her arms around the startled older woman.

Maya giggled in spite of her tears. Their daughter had no guile whatsoever, and she loved her for that.

Jordan's face crumpled as she clung to the girl and wept softly into Trucy's hair. She looked sadly at Maya over her granddaughter's shoulder.

"I've really blown it, haven't I?" She whispered. "I have no idea why I said what I did…it's _me_ who should be begging _Phoenix's_ forgiveness…"


	68. Unsettling Revelations

68\. **Unsettling Revelations**

Jordan sat down onto the sofa, completely defeated. She absentmindedly wrapped her arm around the now doting Trucy as she thought back to the past.

 _Phoenix had only been four when his father had died. Jordan was almost completely broken by that experience: one moment, they were a happy family; one drunk driver later, they were broken up._

 _Phoenix had latched onto her after that. Despite all odds, they had become inseparable. Her special little guy had kept her going, he inspired her to continue on, and he had shown an interest and a spark of talent for art._

 _He wanted to be just like her. Then, Dahlia Hawthorne happened. Her son went to college, eager to be "just like his Mom"; he came back with a different idea in mind. He had decided that he wanted to be like the lawyer who had saved his life._

 _Jordan knew…she knew she should have handled that better. From the moment Phoenix had heartbrokenly slammed the door, from the moment she had chased him away, Jordan regretted not supporting him._

 _Phoenix was her best friend, her rock, and then he was gone. And she had no one to blame but herself. He'd never forgive her for disowning him like she did._

 _Over the next few years, Jordan kept no track of her son. She focused on her career, because thinking of him was heartbreaking. Little did she know how great her son would grow to be. He was an artist in his own right, an artist of the courtroom!_

And now she was in the present, having made the same mistake again. She'd pushed him away _again_! Jordan tightened her grip around Trucy, hugging her tight. Unsettling revelations filled up her mind, one revelation key amongst them: She had been a terrible mother. And now, Phoenix might never forgive her.


	69. Shattered

**69\. Shattered**

Maya slipped away to find Phoenix slumped on the bed, a framed picture in his hands, which he quickly tried to hide when he looked up and saw her in the doorway, but it was too late, she'd seen it already.

Maya picked up the old photo and smiled at the picture of the pink-sweatered college student and his smiling mother. She realized he must have had it hidden in a drawer all this time. Which meant…he'd never stopped loving her. There was still hope.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched but didn't pull away.

"Are you still speaking to me, Nick?" she asked tearily. "I never meant for this to happen."

"How could you do this, Maya?" His accusing sapphire gaze was filled with more sadness than anger now. "My heart shattered 14 years ago because of that woman. And just when I'm finally healed and moving on, you go behind my back and do _this_?"

"She's bonding with Trucy right now, Nick. They've fallen in love at first sight," Maya looked at him imploringly. "I'm begging you; our daughter has lost so much in her life. Don't take away her grandmother from her too." She wiped a stray tear from his cheek with her thumb. "I know what it's like to have no family. So does Trucy. Nobody should have to go through what we did."

"I know," he whispered, holding her hand to his face and looking at her with limpid eyes. "But I tried to be there for you both – be your family for you."

"And you _were_. That's why we love you so much. But Nick…" Maya sniffled. "Trucy and I weren't orphans by choice. _You_ have a chance we'd both kill for– to have a mother again. She knows she messed up and wants to beg your forgiveness. Please, don't turn your back on her."

"I'm willing to try if she is, my love." Phoenix tenderly kissed her forehead and rose from the bed. "Let's do this."

"You really mean it, Nick?"

"I promise you, for _you_ , I will."


	70. Bitter Silence

**70\. Bitter Silence**

Despite how upset Phoenix was over Maya putting him in this predicament, he was glad to have had his spirit medium fiancée around. She was able to convince Trucy to accompany her to the station so she could catch the train home to Kurain.

Phoenix sighed, ultimately happy that his daughter didn't have to be here for this…all of this bitter silence.

Jordan sat across from Phoenix, faded tear streaks running down her face. She looked up at her son and smiled faintly.

"You always did like blue…"

Phoenix's expression didn't change, but he did take a moment to look down at his familiar blue suit.

Jordan coughed and tried at a more personal topic.

"So…Maya informed me that you adopted that adorable tot in her time of need…"

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah, I did. Her parent abandoned her in one of her biggest times of need. So…I guess you could say I could sympathize."

Jordan could feel Phoenix staring daggers through her as he continued. "But, at least _Zak_ had the decency not to come back to Trucy and act like nothing happened."

Jordan flinched but continued to try to make small talk.

"I…I hear that you and that adorable munchkin Miles Edgeworth are still friends…I remember when he and Larry used to come over for after school snacks…"

Phoenix glared at her, then looked away. "Uh-huh."

Jordan's lower lip trembled. She was honestly trying here, but it was slowly and painfully becoming apparent that Phoenix had absolutely zero interest in speaking to her.

Jordan felt her jaw tighten. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Slamming her hands on the table she yelled: " _I'm sorry_! Okay?! I've _said_ I'm sorry! What more do you want from me?!"

Phoenix remained stubbornly silent.

Tears started flowing down Jordan's face. "Will you _please_ talk to me?!"

Phoenix slammed his own hands on the table.

"Objection!" He snapped back. "I _tried_ talking to you! For _years_! Your secretary, Josephine, _consistently_ told me that you were _too busy_! I _did_ try to reach out Mom; you just stopped _being there to take my hand_!"

Jordan's face crumpled then. Her eyes became glassy and she eventually broke down and wept.

Phoenix stared down at her, at first lacking any form of empathy…but then a faint memory sparked in his mind. He saw moments of the past: painting, drawing, and spending all his time with his Mom. The lonely nights. Holidays with just the two of them. Her support for him after the Fourth Grade Trial…

A single tear fell from his eye. He wiped it away and knelt down, placing a steady hand on his weeping mother's shoulder and gently massaging it.

She looked up at him, her crystal blue eyes pink and puffy.

"Phoenix, I'm…"

He interrupted her. "Trucy likes you."

Jordan looked shocked.

Phoenix continued. "Trucy likes you, and Maya's parents are gone. So, would you stick around and spend time with her? It would make her and Maya happy…"

Jordan nodded and smiled tentatively.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No. This isn't something that can just be forgotten Mom. 14 years of bitter silence just isn't something that can be erased overnight."

Jordan stared down at the floor in defeat, feeling numb. Phoenix walked back towards him and Maya's room, but stopped in the doorway.

"But…maybe we can work something out...eventually…"


	71. The True You

_A/N: For awesome readers Megaranger66 and_ _Pigmask Major  
_

* * *

 **71\. The True You**

"Heartbeat, accelerating…" Ema closed her eyes blissfully as she parted her lips. "Body temperature rising… …endorphins…releasing… pleasure levels increasing…scientifically speaking, I'm in _heaven_!"

Apollo smirked at the detective as she popped another snackoo into her mouth.

"The true you just can't help comparatively measuring something in your life to _science_ can it?"

"You don't _get_ it because you've never tried any!"

"Because whenever I _ask_ for one you _pelt_ me with them instead – and then tell me _no_!"

"All _mine_!" Ema grinned impishly at her boyfriend. "Now honey, how can I just _re-gift_ back what you so _lovingly_ bribed me with, to get me to be your Valentine?"

" _Asked_ , not bribed," Apollo grumbled with a scowl, wondering for the umpteenth time if his girlfriend loved the blasted treats more than him. _It's sad; she works alongside a blond rock star_ _ **God**_ _, yet I'm more jealously insecure over her passion for chocolate snacks…_


	72. Pretense

**72\. Pretense**

 _And thus, having defeated the Blue Shogun, the Magenta Master, greatest samurai of the land, accepted victory with grace and valor. He was hailed as a hero by all who knew him and was awarded with the Emperor's favorite golden ingot. The World knew that he was the supreme master of what he did and that no one could stand up to him…_

Simon Blackquill shook his head as he sat the hastily-typed story back onto Edgeworth's desk.

Edgeworth had a giddy smile on his face as he stared over at Simon.

"So…what'd you think?"

Simon sighed as he ran his fingers down his face.

"What sort of ridiculous pretense is this?"

Edgeworth was aghast.

"Ridiculous pretense?! I beg your pardon?"

Simon groaned.

"That drivel sounds like it came from that ridiculous Steel Samurai program…"

Simon looked up at Edgeworth's blushing face and groaned even louder.

"Oh. My God. I work for a 13-year-old…"


	73. Patience

_A/N: For my adorable Cykesquiller Megaranger66_

* * *

 **73\. Patience**

"Rotate the blade to the Ura by a few degrees, Cykes-Dono." Simon's ever-present feather bobbed in his mouth. "Right-foot-forward-center-guard position."

The defence attorney obliged and shifted the katana in her hands, although the sword still wavered in her slender arms as she swung it rapidly about.

Suddenly, Simon reached behind her, his warm, firm body pressed against her back and his hot breath on her neck. "Patience, grasshopper. It's not a golf club – hold it like this…" he repositioned her hands on the weapon handle, and she flushed hotly at the sight of his large, callused, masculine hands over her tiny, delicate, white fingers. "Do you understand what I'm trying to do here?"

Her heartbeat sped till until she thought it would burst. She couldn't take it anymore.

In one swift movement, Athena dropped the sword, so that it clattered noisily to her feet, and spun around to face the startled Twisted Samurai until they were nose-to-nose.

"I've been taking samurai lessons from you for six months now, waiting for you to make a move," she whispered, her lips inches from his. "I think I've practiced enough patience, don't you think?"


	74. Midnight

**74\. Midnight**

Athena stood outside of the GameStop, her arms and heart rate both pumping. The Courtroom Revolutionnaire had a giddy look on her face as she stared at her watch. "It's nearly here…It's almost midnight!"

Trucy yawned, but smiled at Athena's overall joy. "You must really like this game!"

Athena quickly turned towards Trucy and hugged her tight. "Are you kidding me?! Awesome Ambulance Chaser is the best game series ever! And nobody was suspecting a sixth installment this soon."

Trucy looked confused. "A video game series about being lawyer? No offense, but how could anyone think that that would be fun?"

Athena giggled. "It's not just about the game play! You learn about the characters and their back stories and you grow to love them! I've already written a ton of fanfictions about the main character, Strix Faultless!"

Athena's watch beeped mid-rant. "Oh my gosh! It's midnight!"

The door opened and Athena ran into the GameStop, ready to get started on her favorite game series once more.


	75. Shadows

**75.** **Shadows**

Shadi Smith unfortunately could not claim he was an undefeated player. His master had beaten him when he had first met the man, which had ignited the spark that Shadi had for the game. Since then, he'd lost many times, but was somehow secretly compelled to only fully entrust those who could defeat him at a game of poker. If someone lost and didn't put their full heart into it, then Shadi wanted nothing to do with that person. It was brutal, but true. It was how he rolled.

When he heard the rumors of a 7-year undefeated poker player, he was incensed – and intrigued. Such a thing could not be possible! _Inconceivable_!

The man was barely recognizable now. But Shadi knew who he was.

But while this was the same man whom he'd entrusted his daughter with, proving there was no such thing as an unbeatable poker champion was still first on his priorities list. Poker was a passion that fueled his adrenaline rush, fired his blood, which it was like a thirst that could never be quenched. He would expose Phoenix Wright as a cheating fraud if it was the last thing he'd do!

The foreboding gaze of a bespectacled man lurking within the shadows prophesized that indeed, it very well would be...


	76. Summer Haze

_A/N: written at the request of kind guest who rreviewed chapter 70:)_

* * *

 **76\. Summer Haze** _(Guest Author Mrs. Feraligreater328 )_

It was a hazy summer morn as they both sat there. The sun was barely visible through the mist, but they didn't care. The light emanating on each other's gorgeous faces was all they needed.

Ora and Orla both casually splashed around in the water, watching as their Mommy and Daddy stared into each other's eyes. Sasha Buckler's gaze was one of surprise and confusion, while Marlon's was once of tension and expectancy.

Sasha meekly uttered out. "Come again?"

Marlon smiled. "We've been dating for a couple of years now…and I was wondering…if you'd like to take things to the next level?"

Sasha cleared her throat. "But, what are you saying? What next level?"

Marlon's lip trembled, and then he downed a bucket of fish. Then, the now muscle bound Rimes bluntly asked. "I'm askin' if ye'd like to be me favorite pirate wench! Would ye marry me?!"

Marlon watched in trepidation as Sasha's eyes clouded over. The summer haze was slowly clearing from the arena as she smiled, tears streaming down her face. "Oh course I'll marry you! I love you!"

Marlon grasped his soon to be wife into a giant hug. "I love you too!"


	77. Memories

**77\. Memories**

Most of Pearl's memories of her mother were not pleasant.

For as long as she could remember, Morgan had been irrefutably cruel to Mystic Maya or else obsessively pushed the limits of Pearl's spiritual powers, repeatedly sending both girls nearly to the breaking point.

By the time Morgan was sent to jail for trying to hurt Mystic Maya, Pearl had next to zero pleasant memories left, either of her mother or in life.

But then she'd met Mr. Nick.

He was Mystic Maya's Special Someone – Pearl knew this from just hearing her cousin gush over him, and she'd seen it with her own eyes. He was ever their Knight in Shining Armor. Moreover, Pearl herself adored him – he was like the father she'd never known.

Her dreams were coming true at last – Mr. Nick had finally admitted to Mystic Maya he loved her!

When he and Mystic Maya finally got married, maybe he could adopt her, and then they'd all be a real family!

Pearl sighed dreamily.

Finally, all the sad memories of the past could be vanquished, and replaced with future joyous ones of nothing but laughter, and love everlasting.


	78. Change in the Weather

**78\. Change in the Weather**

 _Thunder rumbled and lightning crashed as the storm built up over the village. One of the nastiest things about Kurain (not counting the Elders) had to be the terrible weather that affected the place._

 _Maya, for one, really hated it. She sat in the corner, whimpering and sobbing as the thunder got worse and worse. But, she was steadied by a familiar hand on her shoulder. Maya looked up and saw Mia's warm smile. "It's okay Maya. It's only a change in the weather."_

Now, at this moment, Maya could've used Mia to help her. The young, recently appointed Master stared in trepidation as the plume of black cloud grew over the village. Everything had been secured as best it could be, but this was most likely going to damage the village quite a bit.

Maya calmly retreated into her house, ready to pass the storm with her new collection of _Pink Princess_ manga, but was stopped in her tracks by terrified whimpering.

Maya looked into the corner and saw Pearl, crying and clutching a pillow.

Maya walked up to her. "Pearly?"

Pearl looked up, her eyes puffy. "I hate these storms. They're so scary…"

Maya warmly smiled and pulled Pearl close to her chest. "It's okay Pearly…it's only a change in the weather."


	79. Illogical

_A/N: For Megaranger66 (dude you ship some off-beat pairings and I LOVE it!)_

* * *

79\. Illogical

"There are professional boundaries that we must adhere to, Miss Fey. You are the assistant to my courtroom rival, ergo it is probably best if we are not seen fraternizing outside working hours."

"But Nick won't take me to see the new _Steel Samurai_ live-action play because he says it makes his brain go numb!"

He tried to stalk past her but she blocked his path, pressing her curves up against his chest as she fixed her best puppy-dog stare at him, forcing him to look into the deep, dark pools of her chocolate eyes.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Edgeworth stared, transfixed into the glittering mocha depths, suddenly feeling as if the breath had breath had been knocked out of his lungs.

 _My God, her eyes are simply spellbinding._

He couldn't look away. Didn't think he even wanted to.

 _I've known this woman three years, and yet why is this the first time I'm feeling these stirrings out of the blue? She's Wright's colleague! This reaction of mine is completely illogical!_

As if sensing his wavering, Maya tossed her head back and reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. The action caused her midnight hair to become undone, spilling down her shoulders and back like an inky waterfall.

"Pretty please?" She breathed, her parted, moist lips just inches from his. " _Miles_?"

Acknowledging defeat, Edgeworth allowed Maya to pull his head down and lost himself in a toe-curling kiss that left him completely defenseless to all rationale and practical thinking. With a groan of surrender, he pulled her tiny frame tighter against his, not even stifling his moan of pleasure as the kiss deepened.

 _Logic be damned._


	80. Only Human

**80\. Only Human**

She stared into the mirror and grinned to herself, a benign, yet emotionless grin. Lisa Basil was clutching the new, cybernetic eye that she had personally designed in one hand, and a scalpel in the other.

She stared in the mirror and continuously repeated her mantra to herself. "For efficiency. For efficiency. For efficiency."

As she went to work, Lisa remembered what Adam Mada had said to her during the working period last week. "You've been working for 20 hours straight ma'am. You should rest, you're only human!"

Lisa smiled as she finished her work, feeling the cybernetics connect itself to her nervous system. She reached up and wiped the recently squirted blood from the mirror, and then stared at her newly implanted cybernetic, the older, less efficient model deposited into the sink. "I am not only human anymore; I am now 29.4% more efficient."

Then Lisa gingerly picked up a newly built cybernetic arm and a butcher knife. "Now to become 63.1% more efficient."


	81. A Place to Belong

**81\. A Place to Belong**

He was so beautiful.

The young woman lightly traced her fingertips over her infant son's perfect rosebud lips, his round pink cheeks, trying to memorize his cherubic features. He was sleeping peacefully now, and although she would have loved to have seen his inquisitive brown eyes look up at her one last time, she didn't want to disturb him from his peaceful slumber.

Although the baby was only a year old, the newly widowed teen found he already had quite the set of pipes on him – no doubts his cries would wake up all the other tots at the children's shelter, which was where she would be bidding adiue to her son for the last time.

Her heart was heavy with regret. A baby didn't deserve this. Not knowing who brought him in to this world. Wondering why his mommy didn't want him.

He had no way of knowing she'd wanted him more than the air she breathed. But her choices had been cruelly snatched from her just as her husband had.

The tears were coming again.

"Please forgive me, Apollo," she whispered, the hot, sorrowful tears rolling down her cheeks and splashing onto the blue blanket that was wrapped around him. "I'm only 19…what life can I provide for you with no husband, no money?" She pressed one last kiss onto his sweet-smelling forehead before she turned away from the woman at the front, praying to God that life would offer her sweet boy everything she couldn't right now: a place to belong, a family that would love and provide for him, and could give him a brighter, happier future, so he would grow up into a man she could be proud to call her son.

Someday, if the good Lord had any mercy on her, she would be reunited with him again. That bracelet she'd given him to remember her by would not only help him, but it would be proof of their bond. The one tangible tie that bound him to her.

Your father is gone, and mine won't let me keep you if I'm to go back performing for him, that selfish, heartless monster. I hope someday I can find it in my heart to forgive him for forcing me to make this choice, just as I hope someday, you will find it in yours to forgive me.

Her tears had dried now.

But Thalassa Gramarye's soul still wept.


	82. Advantage

**82\. Advantage**

Edgeworth stared down at the board in cruel disbelief. He messily ran his fingers through his hair, covering his ears to prevent what he was sure was smoke billowing out.

The Chief Prosecutor stared down at the chess board and let his jaw go agape. "Four moves? You got the advantage in _FOUR MOVES?!_ "

Edgeworth turned his gaze to Penny Nichols, sitting across from him with a dorky smile on her face. The fellow Steel Samurai geek reached forward, manually closing Edgeworth's mouth and then planting a short, loving kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"You bet I did! I've been practicing for months. Now then, I get to pick where we dine tonight!"


	83. Breakfast

_A/N: for one of my favorite readers and writers on FF, Yanmegaman_

* * *

 **83\. Breakfast**

"Jinxie!" Mayor Tenma laughed as his daughter brought his morning meal to the table. "What is all this? Are you trying to give your old man a heart attack?"

"This is the heart-friendly breakfast of champions, Daddy," Jinxie told him proudly. "Now that Tenma Taro is back in the wrestling ring, I need to ensure his first meal of the day is not only healthy and hearty if he's going to perform his best and keep his championship belt!"

"This omelet is huge!" Tenma protested. "It takes up the whole plate! What is all this?"

"This is a 10-scrambled-egg-white omelet with spinach and cheese, along with a side cup of steel-cut oatmeal, topped off with a fresh banana, and don't forget to finish your protein shake too!"

"As if I'll still have room after all of this, daughter!" He shook his head at his plate and let out a rueful chuckle.

"This special energy whey shake has glutamine, glutamic acid, plus branched chain amino acids so you can build and maintain that lean muscle so you can kick Nine-Tails Vales's butt!" Jinxie clapped her hands excitedly and threw her arms around her father. "Make me proud, Daddy!"


	84. Echoes

_A/N:_ _(An Alternate POV on Feraligatr328's story: The Baby Shower)_

* * *

 **84\. Echoes**

She crunched forward through the dead grass of the cemetery. The sound reverberated dry echoes through the empty field. The sky was gray as if life and light refused to shine over such a depressing place.

Daddy and Polly chose to give her a moment. She was thankful for that; she needed a moment to gather herself as echoes of distant memories whispered out in her head.

Trucy sat, cross-legged in front of Zak Gramarye's grave. "Hi Daddy. I know it's been a while, I just wanted to come and give you some more flowers…"

Trucy felt a lump in her throat. "I…I just wanted to fill you in on what's been going on…"

The young Magician wiped her eyes on her glove. "Daddy…New Daddy, found a Mommy for me. And she's nice. I think you'd have liked her…"

Trucy removed her hat, bowing her head and allowing her hair antennae to flow in the breeze. "I…"

Trucy let a sob escape. "I still miss you…"

Phoenix and Apollo bitterly stood at a distance, listening to the echoes of Trucy's sobs through the graveyard.


	85. Falling

**85\. Falling**

"There's something I've got to tell you, girl!" Wocky Kitaki took a deep breath while the courage was still in him – this was the first time he'd felt this way about anyone since Alita's betrayal.

Huge doe eyes looked at him expectantly, and his heart was lost. Unfortunately, his courage went along with it.

"I'm keeping it real so I want you to know…." He cleared his throat and assumed his infamous punk, tough-guy smirk. "Robin Newman! Oh, snapplecakes! You're soooo foine!"

She looked at him blankly, then her lips parted and she bellowed: "What do you mean, MAAAAAAAN?"

"Dang, girl!" He winced. "Why you still gotta yell like that still?"

"Sorry Wocky!" She giggled. "It's a bad H-A-B-I-T of mine!"

"A _loud_ one." He rubbed his ear. "You're not a dude anymore, you know what I'm saying?"

"It's a tough one to break." She dropped her gaze then. "But I'm sorry if it annoys you."

"Robin," he gulped. "I – I'm not annoyed by you at all. In fact…" he reached for her hand. "In fact, I think I'm falling for you."

"Wocky…OMG, we're _both_ falling!"

"You feel the same way, girl?"

"No, I mean, we're _literally F-A-L-L-I-N-G_! This motorcycle's about to _go over the cliff_!"

"Better to die young than fade away, bizzzoy!"

"Ahhhhhh!"


	86. Picking Up the Pieces

**86\. Picking up the Pieces**

 _CRASH!_

Maya heard that noise and was up and running. The Master's duties be damned, that sounded bad.

The Kurain Master ran down the hallway, quickly stopping to check each door and moving on. Her 37-year old legs carried her down the hallway at the speed of a gazelle, her motherly instinct guiding her like a cruise missile.

Eventually, Maya reached the origin of the noise. She yanked open the sliding door and worriedly glanced in at her daughter.

Strix Wright looked up at her worried Mother, hastily trying to hide what she had done. Maya rushed in, grabbing her baby into a hug. "Strix! Are you okay?!"

Strix nervously nodded. "I…I'm sorry Mama…I didn't mean to break it…"

Maya's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What'd you break?! Your arm?! Your leg?!"

Strix shook her head and pulled out the remains of the "AMI" urn that she had knocked over while playing. "I'm sorry Mama…I was picking up the pieces when I heard you coming…but I couldn't find them all. I didn't mean to break it…"

Maya sighed, and then she fell on her butt, laughing out loud. Strix was confused, but Maya grabbed her into another hug. "Baby…I have a couple funny stories to tell you while we're fixing this…"


	87. Gunshot

**87\. Gunshot**

 _A 40-year record of legal perfection…ruined_! He fumed _. Sullied by that accursed, second-rate romanticist,_ _ **amateur**_ _Gregory Edgeworth!_

He would bury that man, with his bare hands, Manfred vowed. If it was the last thing he did!

The earthquake had left him somewhat shaken but still full of wrathful resolve.

As he stumbled along, he came upon the elevator. Peering in, he couldn't believe his eyes. Lying there, out cold, was his hated foe, his sniveling brat of a son, and that fool, Yanni…all unconscious inside.

A sadistic smile slid over his face at the golden opportunity he'd been presented with. It was a _sign_ that he was meant to have his perfect revenge on that son of a bitch for shaming him with that penalty on his record!

Holding the unconscious security guard's pistol in his hands, Manfred smirked at how easy this was. He felt nothing but satisfied, vindicated pleasure as he fired that gun at the deserved target. It was the prefect crime. The poor bastard was still out, and had never even seen the bullet coming.

Unfortunately for him, Manfred Von Karma hadn't seen the _second_ gunshot coming either.

Until it was too late.

His agonized, startled scream echoed into the night.


	88. Possession

**88\. Possession**

"Are you sure that a possession is the way to fix this, Feenie?"

Phoenix turned to Iris and nodded. "I do. And Maya and Pearl agree."

The two of them looked into the window at Maya and Pearl. Maya didn't seem to care as Detective Gumshoe attached the heavy, iron shackle to her ankle.

She looked up at Pearl. "Ready Pearly?"

Pearl nodded and they both channeled their respective spirits. In a flash, Pearl was Mia and Maya was Dahlia.

Dahlia looked disgusted at Mia. "What?!"

Mia cracked her knuckles. "Time to settle this Dahlia! The only way you'll be at peace is to beat me!"

Dahlia pulled at the shackle and sighed. "What are you suggesting?"

Mia lifted her sleeve, placing a brawny arm on the table. "Arm wrestling."

A sadistic grin spread across Dahlia's face before she slammed her arm onto the table. "You're on _BITCH_!"


	89. Twilight

_A/N: As per Sora471's reader request! :)_

* * *

 **89\. Twilight**

"What kind of foolish fool would buy _into_ this?" Franziska demanded, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her boyfriend. "How did you think I would find this drivel about this foolish, whiny, insipid girl who sits there and stares at this _overly sparkling vampire_ for most of this movie as anything but _nonsensical and ridiculous?"_

"Apollo told me Athena dragged him to see _50 Shades of Grey_ , and this was the love story that inspired it!" Klavier protested haplessly, withering under her stormy glower.

"Fool! Can you not see what a horrible anti-feminist example this pitiful, weak fool of a girl is with her pathetic swooning at Edward's _alleged beauty_ and co-dependence on his very existence to validate her own?!"

"I remember when I first saw you, _shätzchen_ , I could do naught but stare helplessly at _your_ beauty," Klavier reminded her, flashing her his most disarming grin. "So is their teenage love at first sight _really_ so far-fetched?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose not, _liebster_ ," she admitted, allowing him to put his arm around her and draw her close. "But I refuse to watch this foolishness another moment, regardless of how much I love you!"

"Are you telling me I shoulda skipped _Twilight_ entirely and just taken you to see _50 Shades_ instead?" He teased, leaning down to kiss her nose.

"Of course, you fool!" She laughed, playfully tapping his chest with her ever-present whip. "Perhaps we could have found some more _creative_ uses for _this_ then!"


	90. Nowhere and Nothing

**90\. Nowhere and Nothing**

Adrian stared out the window as water poured down the glass. It always seemed to rain when things went bad for her: the night she lost Celeste, the night she broke that Urn, and now…now it was on the night Lordly Tailor had fired her.

Adrian scoffed. "Inflation _my ass_. Inflation wasn't around when that pervert thought I was-"

A voice eked out behind Adrian. "Are you _still_ moping? Hee. Hee. Hee."

Adrian turned and pouted at Viola, standing there so sexily in her black and white nighty. "Don't accuse me of moping! You aren't the one left with nowhere to go and nothing to strive for!"

Viola smiled and grasped Adrian into a hug. "Neither are you. You have _our_ bed to go to and _our_ relationship to strive towards! And don't worry, I'll go get you your job back tomorrow…Hee. Hee. Hee."

Adrian smiled. "I love you Viola…"

Viola kissed Adrian, softly and sweetly, all over her face. "I love you too. Now let's go to bed."


	91. Answers

**91\. Answers**

Maya and Phoenix both stared down at Pearl, who was looking uncomfortably away, towards Charley. Maya, tears welling up in her eyes, spoke up first. "Pearly...please. You need to be honest with me. Is someone at school hurting you?"

Pearl nervously looked up at Maya and Phoenix. "What make you ask that?"

Phoenix spoke up. "Pearls. Maya says that she's been noticing some disturbing things around your house. Used bandages in the trash can, blood in the sync, mysterious bruises appearing on your arms and face...if someone is harming you, you have to tell us so that we can handle it. We need answers, okay?"

Pearl sighed, meekly reaching into her robe. "Okay...I admit it..."

Phoenix and Maya tensed up, expecting the worst, only to be shocked when Pearl gingerly placed a _Luchador_ style mask on the table. "I'm so sorry! Athena and I have been having so much fun in the amateur wrestling association we joined! I was afraid you'd ask me to stop if I told you..."

Phoenix and Maya stared down at Pearl in utter disbelief, unable to say a word. The silence was broken when Athena walked in. "What's up people?!"

Maya turned and shot an angry glare at Athena, holding up Pearl's mask. "OBJECTION!"


	92. Innocence

_For my friend and fellow FF writer, AddieNaddie who ships Nick and Ema (hey still beats Feenris!)_

 _The alternative name for this shall be called_ _ **Wright Under the Skye**_ _! :p_

* * *

 **92\. Innocence**

"Pity I wasted my _one_ free-pass bitch slap on Kristoph's glimmerous fop brother for his part in your disbarring," Ema grumbled.

"Police brutality solves nothing, Detective Skye," Phoenix sighed.

"It didn't get your badge back, but sure made _me_ feel better!"

"Let it go, Ema. We can't prove it. And abusing your power will only get _your_ badge taken away. Then we'll _both_ be…losers."

His saddened look of resignation made her want to weep.

"You're _not_ a loser, Phoenix!" Ema cried. "You _can't_ give up! _I won't stop_ till I've proven your innocence!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Phoenix peered intently into her welled-up stormy eyes. _"_ _Why_ are you getting so worked up over this, though?"

"Because you were my _hero_! Lana and I owe the world to you! Badge or not, you're _still_ Phoenix _Freaking_ Wright!" Ema wiped away her angry tears. "The most _wonderful_ , _selfless_ , _handsome_ man I've ever known."

" _Handsome_?" Phoenix blushed adorably. "With _this_ beanie, sweats and scuff?"

She nodded, blushing as well.

"Flattering.. and _astonishing!_ I'd always thought you were an Edgeworth fan girl. Not too many women are lining up at the door for a disgraced 'forging' attorney."

"That Edgy _crush_ …I was just a _teenager_!" Her ardor was unmistakable. "This _woman_ now knows what _really_ matters in life – kindhearted, justice avengers like _you_!"

"Thank you for thinking more of me than I do myself, Ema."

"You _will_ rise from the ashes, and I'm going to be here by your side when you do!" She grabbed his face then, and looked searchingly into his suddenly impassioned sapphire gaze. "And for the record…I think you're handsomer _now_ than you were back _then_. I don't know _how_ I could have ever missed it."

"Like you said, you were just a teenager," he whispered, his heart beginning to pound at the sight of her determined, tender expression. "Maybe you have a thing for hobos now?"

"When they're _this_ sexy, I do! Plus, I'm all grown up now, Phoenix," she whispered back, drawing his lips to hers. "Let me show you just _how_ much…"


	93. Simplicity

**93\. Simplicity**

The young, Hispanic man sat at the table in the cozy little cafe. He loftily waved his cup around through the air, spouting out his brooding soliloquy on his steaming beverage.

 _The deep blackness_

 _Deep as the undiscovered oceanic depths_

 _Mysterious as the infinite void of space_

 _Bitter as the fearful memories of a scared child_

 _Hiding away from the Darkness of his unlit room._

 _No hint of light to spoil the bitter simplicity_

 _That, my Love, is what coffee is_

Mia sat across from her love, absent-mindedly sipping away at her cup of Chai Tea. "Uh-huh. Fascinating…"

Diego slammed his cup onto the table. "Are you listening Kitten?"

Mia didn't look up. "Uh-huh. Fascinating."

Diego looked hurt. "Mia?"

Mia smirked a cat-like smile. "I'm just kidding. I love you and your silly metaphors!"

Diego flinched. "Silly metaphors?!"

Mia nodded and pecked his lips. "Yup. Silly metaphors."


	94. Reality

_A/N:_ _This was written at the request of Feraligreater328's wife, whom I absolutely adore, who asked for baby Miles and baby Nick's first playdate...well they're two here...close enough?  
_

* * *

 **94\. Reality**

"They're so cute together, aren't they?" Carol Edgeworth grinned at Jordan Petra Ferali as she watched two-year-old Miles playing Legos with her friend's spiky haired toddler in Phoenix's playroom.

Jordan smiled indulgently as she watched little Miles appear to be making something that resembled a table, no wait, a bench…of some sort from the giant Lego blocks he and Phoenix were playing with. Interestingly enough, instead of sitting on it, Miles seemed happy to stand behind it and…lean forward on it, with both his hands bracing himself atop it instead!

Phoenix was fastening together some of the smaller block pieces, into what could only be described as a mallet of some sort, although unlike Mile's fastidiously constructed, monochromatic red table/bench, his creation was made of several different shades of blue, into what appeared to be a colorful mallet of some sort?

"That's a pretty tool your son's created," Carol noted. "Such a nice arrangement blue hues! It looks almost artistic!"

"I can see your son likes making functional creations. Whereas Phoenix…" Jordan blushed modestly. "He's inherited his mom's artistic eye, I guess?"

Little Miles frowned – he was missing just more piece that was required to make the top of his creation complete. He tottered over on his chubby little legs and grabbed one from Phoenix's pile of blocks and had just walked back to his bench when the darker haired boy suddenly let out a loud howl before running over and snatching the block out of Miles' hand.

 _"O-d –jet- son!"_ Miles pointed his pudgy little finger.

 _Did he just say **Objection**?_! Carol stared at her son. _No doubt he's picked up that word watching Gregory in action when I've taken him to visit Daddy at the courthouse!_

" _No_!" Phoenix clutched the block possessively. " _Mine_!"

Miles began to cry.

" _Phoenix Wright!" Jordan scolded gently._ "That's not nice! The reality is you weren't even _using_ the red blocks for your little colorful…hammer there. Now go share with your friend. He's only going to borrow your block – he's going to give it back."

Phoenix looked solemnly at his mother as he seemed to mull over her words. Then he waddled over, makeshift invention in one pudgy hand, and the coveted block in the other.

He sulkily thumped the Lego piece on top of Miles' bench with a flourish, while he banged his homemade pounding construction on top of it at the same time.

 _"Take that!"_


	95. Acceptance

_A/N: I am a die-hard Fredgeworth fan but these two would have the most insane, crazy, walls-shaking, neighbors complaining, illegal in 48 States kind of sex! XD_

* * *

 **95\. Acceptance**

Lang's temper was like TNT, once the sparks started to sizzle there was very little time to duck and cover. Franziska knew she should just stay quiet and wait for the storm to abate, but she couldn't help sparring with him. Like trained boxers they circled one another, the kid gloves were off, it was fighting time. She traded slur for slur, insult for insult, dig for dig.

Franziska's whip whizzed through the air, towards their intended mark, but was halted before it could make contact around the Wolf Man's huge fist. Startled, she was unable to release her grip in time, and she found herself, along with her weapon, being hauled up against Lang's rock-hard body, not altogether gently.

"Not so fast!" Lang roared, his raw voice brutal against her ear. Franziska struggled against him, shooting her right leg out but her movements were far too slow. Hands moving from her waist, Lang seized her arms, trapping them to her side. He pushed her, forcefully but not too roughly, further away from him, against the wall, the agile gesture causing Franziska to stumble, almost falling flat on her face. "That's the last I'm going to take from you, you little hellion, you hear me!"

She wanted to cry as rage filled her belly. She felt her ears getting hot. She glared at him then spat out :"HOW DARE YOU?"

His half-snarl, half-laugh only added fuel to her wrath.

"You think this is funny, you fool?" She snapped, sparks flying out of her eyes.

"I've just about _had_ it with you!" He glared back at her with fire in his dangerous, dark eyes.

He'd never laid an actual hand on her, but she knew she'd pushed him harder than was wise. For every pound she weighed he weighed three and it was all solid muscle.

"Let go of me damn you!" She cried, glaring up at him, but then her words died in her throat as she caught the intensity of his gaze.

The close proximity of their bodies, chests heaving, eyes sparking, suddenly dawned on them, and they both felt it then. The unspeakable heat. The magnetic, animal-like attraction that they'd both been trying to deny since they day they'd first laid eyes on one another. It was the true force behind all that fuel, that fire, between them. And they both knew it.

"Don't you _ever_ give me orders, Agent Von Karma," Lang's gruff voice was husky as he stared into her face. "Not now, not ever." Then he violently claimed her lips with his own.

She silently gave her acceptance of the situation as she surrendered completely, freely offered up her hungry mouth to his.

Franziska was no longer aware of what they were even fighting any more. But she knew _she_ couldn't fight _this_ anymore.

Nor did she even have any desire to.

Not anymore.


	96. Lesson

_A/N: Another one for my co-pilot's wife. My instructions: "Athena X Pearl. I want Pearl and her slapping to meet Athena's butt. And, can Athena's wrist be very loosely tied together? I want Athena to be on bottom and Pearl to be dominant. Like, she could escape but doesn't want to?"_  
 _Imagine squeezing that into 100 words! I did my best..._

* * *

 **96\. Lesson**

"I must love you, Pearly," Athena said nervously as she allowed her girlfriend to deftly use the sash from her acolyte robe to loosely tie her wrists together above her head. "Usually I'm the dominating one…I've never really been the sub before…"

"Well then this will be your first lesson then, won't it?" Pearl replied with a saucy wink. "Besides, I didn't bind you too tightly. You could still escape if you wanted to…but I promise you won't."

"I trust you, honey," Athena nodded hesitantly as she leaned forward on the table, her forearms and torso resting atop it, bound hands up over her head as instructed. She arched her back so her firm buttocks, completely bared in her PVC chaps, were in the air. "If you say so…"

Her words were immediately hushed as Pearls pressed a loving kiss onto her lips…right before she popped the ball-gag into the redhead's mouth, effectively silencing her before walking around the table so she was standing behind her now.

"It's your 19th birthday, sweet cheeks and there's nobody better at the slaps than yours truly!" Pearl gave a cheeky grin as she brandished the leather paddle in her hands. "Time for your paddywacks!"


	97. Enthusiasm

**97\. Enthusiasm**

Simon and Franziska both sat at the table set up in the Prosecutor's break room, Franziska fondled her whip as Simon gently brushed Taka's feathers.

Both of them glared towards the door as it opened, revealing Phoenix Wright's daughter pulling a huge crate. "Hey guys!"

Franziska coked her head. "H-hello…Trucy. What are you doing here?"

Trucy beamed. "Mr. Edgeworth called my Daddy last night and asked him to send me here today."

Simon was blunt. "Why?"

Trucy smiled, pulling Mr. Hat from his case. She spoke at Simon in a goofy voice. "Because Mr. Edgeworth said that there isn't any enthusiasm around here, right Trucy?"

Trucy giggled. "That's right Mr. Hat! So we're here to cheer you two up."

Franziska looked mortified. "You must be joking…"

Mr. Hat reached forward, pushing up the corners of Franziska's mouth into a goofy grin. "Nope. Trucy and I are gonna cheer you up!"

Trucy smiled and turned to Simon. "That's right! Now let's sing a song. I call it…THE MAGIC OF ENTHUSIASM!"


	98. Game

_A/N:_ _Written for my friend 6GunSally. Request... Edgy and Barnham fighting over Nick...  
_

* * *

 **98\. Game**

"A tournament?! This is all just a _game_ to you, isn't it?" Edgeworth growled, glaring at the red-headed Knight as he pointed his famous courtroom finger at him. "You think just because you were _brainwashed_ into thinking you were a medieval knight, that you actually _are_ one? Ha! Obviously, you have no real _honor_!"

"I, Sir Zacharias Barnham take offense to those words, Sir Red Knight," Barnham glared at the prosecutor as he drew his sword. "Whether or not I am a knight is a moot point. I have nothing but the most honorable intentions towards Sir Blue Knight!"

"He's _mine_ and I'm not letting him go!" Miles shouted. "Tis naught but a disgrace to be challenging for the affections of a man whose heart is already promised to another!"

"Sir Blue Knight gave me no indication that he was spoken for!"

"Well..." Phoenix began awkwardly.

Edgeworth cut him off.

 _"Everyone_ knows that Wrightworth is an established couple! Have you not read 60% of the fan fictions out there?! So _take that_ , you fool!"

"Hey guys, this game was fun and all when we all thought it was real," Phoenix interjected weakly. "But you're not _seriously_ going to joust over me, are you? I mean, that's _no game_ …people historically have gotten _killed_ doing that! And as Edgeworth pointed out, Barnham… neither one of you is a real actual knight."

"He's right," Barnham sighed, sheathing his sword. "He's Mr. Right in every way, which is why I shan't let him go without a fair fight!"

"Well, what do you propose then…" Miles crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, as though in deep thought, as did Barham…then, after a moment, both men's eyes lit up, and they spoke simultaneously.

"A duel it is then!" They cried in unison.

"Ready your pistol, Sir Red Knight," Barnham glowered.

"Draw at twenty paces," Edgeworth affirmed, nodding.

" _Objection_!" Phoenix shouted. "Does it not matter, _at all_ here that _I'm not gay_?!"


	99. Friendship

**99\. Friendship**

Adrian found herself sitting at her computer again. It had been a pretty full year for her: Ms. Von Karma handed her a job, she had developed a crush for her new employer, and Franziska was so kind to not only donate a piece of her own liver, but also to help Adrian give up drinking altogether. She had even managed to find the love of her life in the form of Viola.

Now Adrian sat here, contemplating her next step. She was truly grateful to Franziska, but she couldn't bare letting things go unsaid.

Adrian popped up when she heard Franziska walk in, immediately rushing to her bosses side. Franziska glanced over Adrian. "May I help you?"

Adrian was unsure of her, but slowly eked out a response. "Ms. Von Karma…I'm ashamed to admit that I…uh…"

Franziska shook her head. "You're about to tell me about this little crush you've been holding onto for me, right?"

Adrian was surprised, but nodded. "And I…"

"You wish to admit it to me, tell me about your new lover, and you're afraid that your admitted feelings will make me uncomfortable with working with you."

Once again, a surprise. Adrian nodded, though. Franziska looked at her. "Well…here are my thoughts. You've been a satisfactory employee, an excellent friend, and, if you ever think of ending things with me over your own personal turmoil again, I'll whip you into oblivion you foolish fool."

Adrian gulped. Franziska turned and smiled at her. "I've grown to value our friendship…and I love you as I would a sister Adrian Andrews."

Adrian felt tears well up, but nodded. Franziska held open her arms. "I do not offer these often, but would you like a hug?"

Adrian nodded, collapsing into Franziska's arms and hugging her. Franziska hugged her back, their friendship stronger than ever.


	100. Endings

_JP: And it's OVER! I'm kind of sad...but I hoped you guys loved reading these as much as we enjoyed Wrighting them! :)_

 _Feraligreater328: In times both good and bad, it's always nice to have a good friend to talk to and work with. The past couple months haven't been the smoothest, but I've enjoyed every last second of this. And I hope everyone who read these enjoyed them too! :)_

* * *

 **100\. Endings**

"Oh my God, I'm finally a big sister!" Trucy squealed delightedly, rushing up to Phoenix and gently cradling the pink-wrapped bundled into her arms. "Mia is so beautiful, Daddy! She looks just like you, Mommy!"

"Shhh!" Apollo scolded, rocking the blue-blanket wrapped newborn he was holding. "Pipe down, Truce! You're going to wake up little Joshua!"

"I can't believe the day has come when Mr. Chords of Steel is actually the one to tell someone to pipe down!" Athena teased her boyfriend, while Pearl softly began stroking the silken cheek of the sleeping girl infant Trucy was holding.

Maya's eyes twinkled with mirth as she lay back tiredly on the hospital bed, still as pretty as a picture in Phoenix's eyes, despite the exhaustive 16-hour labor involved in the delivery of their twins. "We've come full circle, haven't we Nick?" She whispered. "I wonder if Joshua and Mia know what kind of loud, crazy family they've been born into?"

Phoenix chuckled. "I'd say with three doting big sisters and a big brother ... who's voice, along with his legal skills, is a force to be reckoned with, they're the luckiest babies in the whole world!" He leaned down and tenderly kissed his wife on the forehead. "Have I thanked you for my children yet, Mrs. Wright?"

"Only about twenty times in the past hour," Maya grinned. "And they're only a half-hour old!"

"Maya...I love you madly, without question or reason," Phoenix looked at her with his heart in his eyes, and suddenly felt a wave of emotion wash over him. "And I care naught if it's for a lifetime, or a season. "

"I'm forever yours, faithfully, Nick." Even as she spoke the poignant words, which were engraved in their wedding bands, tears of joy came to her eyes, and Maya felt them slowly begin to roll down her cheeks as she looked at the man she'd loved for more than the last decade of her life, still not quite believing, after all they'd been through, that he was finally hers.

"My love!" Phoenix cried in alarm, reaching over and tenderly wiping her cheek with his thumb. "What's the matter? Are you in pain? Should I fetch a doctor?"

"No," she whispered, lifting a hand up to caress his cheek. "I- I just love happy endings."

"There are no happy endings," Phoenix smiled, turning his head slightly to kiss her palm. "Endings are sad, so can we instead have a happy beginning and a happy middle?"

"It's a deal, Nick," Maya agreed, her eyes glowing with love as she looked over at all six of "their kids" and then back to her soul mate. "Let our story begin from this moment on."

 **THE END**


End file.
